Lección aprendida
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee, una muchacha muy bella, niega su ayuda a un anciano en una noche de mucho frío. Éste, al ver el egoísmo de la muchacha, la hechiza y la convierte en una anciana, mientras que él se convierte en un hermoso joven. Hay una forma de volver a la normalidad, y es que alguien se enamore de Renesmee en su estado actual. HUMANOS. (Mal summary, pero probad a ver si os gusta.)
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Lahistoria, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que disfruteis mucho. Me gustaría mucho que me dijerais qué os ha parecido la idea, también acepto críticas, obviamente, me gusta saber como puedo mejorar. Y también valoro mucho las sujerencias, ya lo sabeis.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 0.

Renesmee era una chica de una belleza extraodinaria, cuyo mayor defecto era creerse superior a la gente que le rodeaba.

Un día, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa en la que vivía con su hermana. Era un hombre mayor que no tenía donde pasar la noche. Su hermana, Bella, quería ayudar al pobre hombre, que se notaba que tenía hambre y mucho frío, pero Renesmee no le hizo caso y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El hombre, al ver el egoísmo de la muchacha, sonrió. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que, aquel andrajoso hombre, tenía ciertos poderes mágicos. Con ellos, condenó a la bella Renesmee a vivir con lo que ella más temía, fealdad y burla.

En aquel momento un angustioso grito rompió el silencio de la noche. Tras mirarse en el espejo varias veces, Renesmee pudo ver que ya no era la bella mujer de veinticinco años que llamaba la atención de todos por su juventud y extraodinaria belleza, sino que tenía el rostro arrugado, cual anciana.

Fuera, bajo una lluvia torrencial, un joven con apariencia lozana, sonreía con maldad.

Bella abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo. Se acercó al muchacho, que se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada. Se acercó más a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Bella vio en aquellos ojos al anciano que minutos antes había llamado a su puerta.

\- ¿Señor? - balbuceó, aunque sin poder creer lo que su cerebro le estaba diciendo a gritos. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por querer ayudarme esta noche. Eres una buena persona.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?

\- Tu hermana ha sido víctima de sus prejuicios y egoísmo.

\- Pero ella no es mala... No la conoce... ¿No hay vuelta atrás?

\- Claro que si, muchacha. - dijo el hombre, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Bella.

Bella entró en su casa tras hablar con el chico durante media hora. Por lo que él le había contado, él se había quedado con la juventud de su hermana hasta que ella descubriera lo que era el amor verdadero y lograra que alguien se enamorara de ella sin importarle su físico. Bella suspiró entristecida. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana. Si no mejoraba su caracter, cosa que dudaba mucho, y lograba su cometido antes de cumplir los trenta, se iba a quedar en aquel estado para siempre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Vale, vale. Lo sé. Sé a qué os recuerda esta historia. Si. Se parece a la bella y la bestia. Vale, voy escasa de inspiración, pero es que el otro día volví a ver la película, para rememorar los viejos tiempos, y mi cerebro hizo clinc!**

 **Pero no va a ser totalmente fiel a la película, solo he cogido la idea.**

 **En fin, espero que al menos os haya intrigado.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Lahistoria, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona. Aunque a veces está escrita en primera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 2.

(4 años después)

Unos fuertes golpes me despertaron en plena noche. Miré el despertador de mi mesita de noche a través de las legañas. Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Quien podría llamar a mi puerta a esas horas?

Me levanté tras oí de nuevo como llamaban a la puerta. Fui como pude hacia el piso de abajo y miré por la mirilla de la puerta. Ante mí había un anciano. Abrí la puerta de inmediato.

\- Hola, muchacho.

\- Buenas noches, señor ¿Le ocurre algo? - dije mirando al pobre hombre, que se notaba que tenía frío.

\- Muchacho, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa? Tengo mucho frío y me queda un día para llegar a mi hogar.

Reconozco que me lo pensé, pero esa duda duró apenas un segundo. El pobre hombre necesitaba mi ayuda y no podía dejarle caminar bajo la lluvia.

\- Por supuesto, señor. - dije, dejándolo pasar a mi casa. - Siéntese en el sofá. Le traeré ropa limpia y podrá darse una ducha caliente.

\- Eres muy amable. Es más de lo que necesito. - dijo el hombre, que me sonrió claramente agradecido. - Con ocupar tu sofá esta noche es más que suficiente.

\- De eso nada.

El hombre se negó a ducharse y simplemente se tumbó en el sofá. Le cubrí con unas mantas y, cuando se quedó dormido, volví a mi dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí abajo? - dijo mi hermano cuando pasé por delante de su dormitorio.

\- Un hombre necesitaba un lugar en el que cobijarse. Está lloviendo a mares. - dije, sentándome en mi cama. - Está durmiendo en el sofá.

\- ¿Has dejado entrar en casa a un desconocido? - me preguntó. Normal. Hoy en día uno no puede fiarse de nadie.

\- Si le hubieras visto, hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

\- Seguramente. - suspiró, dándose la vuelta. - ¿Se quedará a desayunar? - me encogí de hombros. sinceramente, lo dudaba. - Le prepararé mis súper tortitas.

\- Seguro que le encantan. - mi hermano sonrió y se marchó.

Oí como mi hermano hablaba con nuestra hermana. Le estaba contando lo ocurrido. Ésta estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión y ambos se fueron a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté de repente, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Noté como una punzada en el corazón que me hizo levantarme de la cama de un solo brinco. Fui corriendo al cuarto de baño, sintiéndome cada vez más extraño. Me refresqué un poco con agua fría y, al alzar la vista y ver mi reflejo en el espejo, casi me da un ataque. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentí que me quedaba sin respiración. Un extraño me miraba desde el espejo. Extraño en todo salvo en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran los míos. Castaños, asustadizos... Pero ese rostro... Ese rostro no era el mío. Ante mí tenía un rostro bello y expresivo.

\- Este espejo tiene que estar trucado. - murmuré para mí mismo. Aun no me podía creer que ese hombre tan guapo estuviera tan asustado como yo.

Yo nunca había sido un tipo atractivo. Para mis casi treinta años aun tenía acné como un adolescente. Miope, con gafas. Nariz aguileña y más bien grande. Cejas gruesas que nunca me molesté en arreglar. Pero ese tipo que me miraba desde el espejo...

Un fuerte ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación y bajé corriendo al salón. Tal y como yo pensaba, el anciano no estaba allí. En su lugar, había una nota.

 _Querido muchacho, estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda. En agradecimiento, te daré lo que siempre has anhelado, ser uno más. Dejar de ser pasto de las burlas de tus compañeros y tener seguridad en ti mismo. Aprobecha bien mi regalo y no lo malgastes. Sé que eres demasiado buena persona como para dañar a alguien. Si veo que no has aprobechado la oportunidad que te he dado, el regalo se te será retirado._

La verdad, me quedé alucinado. ¿A qué se refería?

\- Dios mío! - me volví al oír el sonido de un cristal romperse.

\- Rebeca, ¿estás bien?

\- Dios mío. - repitió. - ¿Jacob?

\- Si.

\- Estás... Estás...

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Estás buenísimo. - dijo, acercándose a mí, pisando los cristales con sus pies descalzos. Parecía no notar nada. - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Y en los brazos? - dijo, tocando mis músculosos brazos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que eso estaba ahí. Mis brazos siempre habían sido delgados y fofos. - ¿Y en el culo? - dijo. Llevé mis manos a mi trasero. Estaba duro, nada escuchimizado. - ¿Qué clase de magia has hecho para ponerte así en una noche?

\- ¿Magia? - repetí. Magia... ¿Era aquello lo que me había ocurrido? Sin poder decir nada más, alcé mi mano y le tendí el papel que había escrito el anciano.

Rebeca leyó la carta y cada vez estaba más alucinada. Vamos, como yo.

\- He oído hablar de él. - dijo mi hermana, sentándose en el sofá. - Hace unos años oí que un anciano llamó a la puerta de unas muchachas y una de ellas le cerró la puerta en las narices. Desde aquel día, nunca más se la volvió a ver. En su lugar, los curiosos, habían visto por la ventana a una anciana.

\- No entiendo lo que estás queriendo decir. - dije, confundido, tanto por lo que me estaba contando como por lo que me había ocurrido aquella noche.

\- Que el anciano le quitó la belleza y la juventud por egoísta. Por dejarlo en la calle en una noche de tormenta.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la hermana?

\- Ella había querido ayudarle, por eso no le hizo nada a ella.

Me puse a reír de puro nerviosismo. No me lo podía creer. ¿Magia? ¿Hechizos? ¿Venganzas?

\- No me crees, verdad?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces qué me dices de ti? - dijo, ahora poniéndose en pie. - Tu siempre has sido... Ejemm...

\- Feo de cojones.

\- Tú no eres feo, Jacob. Nunca lo has sido. Lo que pasa es que nunca te has sacado partido. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. - Simplemente, ahora estás un poquito mejor.

\- ¿Poquito?

\- Solo un poco. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿No te volverás un gilipollas, verdad?

\- ¿He sido alguna vez un gilipollas? - mi hermana negó con la cabeza. - Pues así seguirá siendo.

Rebeca sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

Todo aquello era muy extraño. Muy muy extraño. Pero había ocurrido.

\- ¿Me ayudas a limpiar esto? - dijo mi hermana, agachándose para recoger los cristales.

Tras recoger el estropicio, fuimos hacia la cocina, donde mi hermano Seth estaba preparando sus ricas tortitas con chocolate. Al principio se quedó tan alucinado como mi hermana y como yo, pero cuando ella le explicó la historia y su teoría, nos sentamos a la mesa y nos pusimos a comer. Él también creía en la leyenda del anciano y la chica egoísta y también creyó que lo mío había sido obra de él. Gracias a la ayuda que le brindé.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Salir a ligar con chicas? - dijo Seth, riendo. - ¿Me llevas contigo?

\- Lo que pienso hacer ahora es ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, que es lo mismo que pensaba hacer ayer. - dije, recogiendo la mesa.

\- ¿Con ese cuerpo nuevo?

\- Mi cabeza sigue siendo la misma, así que tengo tan poco conocimiento de historia griega como ayer.

Seth rió de nuevo. Se acercó a mí y me golpeó en el hombro.

\- Ese es mi hermano mayor! - exclamó. - Tus alumnos van a alucinar. - murmuró, marchándose de la cocina. - Y tus alumnas van a chorrear.

\- Seth! - exclamé, sonrojándome.

\- Me refiero a lo que van a babear. - dijo, riendo más escandalosamente.

\- Si, claro. - dije sin creerle. Seth es un salido mental, pero me reía mucho con él.

Fui a mi dormitorio a vestirme y no pude evitar mirarme de nuevo en el espejo. Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía de estar soñando. Si, era eso. Cuando me despertara por la mañana me miraría de nuevo en el espejo y volvería a ver mi rostro normal.

De repente, algo me golpeó en la cabeza. Me volví a tiempo de ver a mi hermano escaparse corriendo. En el suelo había una manzana.

\- Seth! ¿Por qué narices me atacas?

\- Para que veas que esto no es un sueño, es una nueva oportunidad. - dijo antes de marcharse corriendo escaleras abajo.

Sonreí. Mi hermano es la bomba. Nunca te aburres con él.

Me vestí con mis vaqueros negros, camisa negra y cazadora, cogí mi maletín y marché en busca de mi coche. Esa mañana tenía clase de historia del arte y no quería retrasarme. Si quería que mis alumnos fueran puntuales, siendo yo el profesor, no podía llegar tarde.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. De nuevo aquí.**

 **Sé que dije que no iba a publicar en un tiempo, pero no me he podido resistir.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Opiniones, plis! Me gustaría mucho saber si os está gustando.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Lahistoria, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 3.

Una mañana más, Bella se despertó temprano y fue hacia el dormitorio de su hermana, pero no llegó a entrar en él. Hacía cuatro años que no lo hacía. Su hermana no le dejaba.

\- Renesmee, sé que estás ahí. - dijo, sin obtener respuesta alguna. - Siempre estás ahí. - añadió en un susurro, apoyando la frente en la puerta. - Feliz...

\- _No! No lo digas! - gritó Renesmee desde el interior del dormitorio. - No lo digas, por favor... - sollozó._

Bella suspiró de nuevo. Se alejó lentamente del dormitorio de su hermana sin querer marcharse de allí.

Desde que aquel anciano había aparecido en sus vidas, Renesmee no había vuelto a ser la misma. Bella no había vuelto a verla desde ese día. Intentó entrar en el dormitorio, pero su hermana la echó, gritando que nunca más se acercara ella. Pero Bella nunca había desistido y cada mañana iba a darle los buenos días y por la noche las buenas noches. Ese día, había ido a hacer algo más. Su hermana cumplía veintinueve años.

Sabía que sí que salia del dormitorio, por las noches, cuando creía que Bella dormía, iba a la cocina, cenaba y se preparaba algo para comer al día siguiente. Sabía que su hermana la escuchaba salir a hurtadillas del dormitorio y agradecía que nunca quisiera acercarse a ella, respetando su decisión.

Renesmee oyó marchar a Bella por el pasillo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio, donde tenía el portatil. Solía conectarse por las noches. Se metía en algunos chats y disfrutaba viendo como la gente se relacionaba.

\- Esta gente tiene que ser fea de cojones si se pasan el día entero aquí. - dijo para si misma.

Eso era lo que Bella más temía. Al principio creyó que su hermana haría algo para controlar su mal genio y sus aires de superioridad, pero día a día, durante los últimos cuatro años, se dio cuenta de que su hermana se iba a quedar con aquel aspecto para siempre.

"Hola"

Renesmee se sobresaltó al oír el pitido del chat. Hasta ese momento, nunca había hablado con nadie. Se limitaba a leer lo que los demás escribían.

"¿No quieres hablar?"

Renesmee no sabía si contestar o no.

"Vale, lo siento. No quería molestarte."

"No me molestas." - respondió Renesmee al fin. - "Nunca antes me había hablado nadie por aquí y me he sorprendido."

"Tranquila. Me llamo JB."

"Yo Vanessa." - mintió. No quería que ese chico supiera su nombre real. A saber como era ese chico. Podría ser un feo que se hiciera ilusiones al hablar con ella.

"Encantado. ¿Y que te trae por este chat?"

"Me aburría y entré a ver lo que había por aquí." - mintió. ¿Como le iba a decir que llevaba años conectándose a internet?

"¿Llevas seis meses conectándote en este chat por aburrimiento?"

Renesmee no respondió. No sabía qué decirle. La había pillado en plena mentira.

Abrió el perfil del tal JB, que en internet tenía el nombre de JB86, pero no vio ninguna foto, lo cual le desagradó. ¿Como iba a seguir hablando con él si no sabía si era guapo o un cardo borriquero?

"Disculpa."

"¿Me espías?" - escribió Renesmee.

"Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que te conectas todas las mañanas y todas las noches y nunca hablas, al menos en el chat general." - dijo el tal JB.

"No me gusta hablar con gente de la cual no conozco su rostro. A saber como podrían ser."

Renesmee esperó y esperó, pero JB86 no le respondió. Al principio se sintió exatrañada, pero más tarde se sintió molesta. Nunca antes nadie le había hecho semejante desplante. Golpeó la mesa del ordenador de pura rabia y cerró la tapa con fuerza.

Se levantó para ir a la cama de nuevo. Miró de reojo el espejo que rompió hacía ya cuatro años, cuando aquel anciano fue a su casa y la convirtió en el monstruo que era entonces.

\- Maldito viejo... - murmuró, golpeando un pequeño trozo de espejo con el puño.

Tras ese puñetazo llegó otro y otro y otro.

Bella, alertada por los golpes y los gritos de rabia de su hermana, fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Sin llamar y sin esperar a que ésta la dejara entrar, abrió la puerta y la sujetó por la cintura para que dejara de destrozarse los nudillos.

\- Renesmee, para ya, que te vas a hacer daño. - dijo Bella, haciendo que su hermana se sentara en la cama.

Ésta, al darse cuenta de que Bella la miraba a la cara, se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro.

\- No me mires!

\- Estoy harta de todo esto. - dijo Bella, reuniendo el valor que no había tenido durante aquellos cuatro años. - Estoy harta de no poder estar con mi hermana. Estoy harta de ti.

\- ¿De mí?

\- De ti. Tu orgullo y tu narcisismo te están haciendo esto. - dijo, señalándola. - Eres una egoísta.

\- ¿Egoísta?

\- Solo piensas en ti, en ti y en ti. ¿Y que pasa conmigo? - gritó, llorando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. - Solo piensas en ti y no en el dolor que yo he sentido por no poder acercarme a mi hermana. Te quiero, Renesmee. Y quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Como puedes quererme con el aspecto que tengo? - dijo, poniéndose en pie frente a su hermana.

\- ¿Aun no te das cuenta de que a mí me da igual el aspecto que tengas? Solo me importa esto. - dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

Ese día algo cambió en la casa de los Swan. Tras llorar y llorar durante varias horas, las hermanas Swan bajaron a la cocina y desayunaron juntas. Bella le prepraró un desayuno de cumpleaños a Renesmee, que se sonrojó mientras su hermana le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz y sacaba unas velas con el número 29.

Durante el resto del día, hablaron y hablaron de sus cosas. Renesmee, por primera vez en su vida, se interesó por la vida de su hermana, que no podía dejar de sonreír y de tener entre sus manos la arrugada mano de su hermana.

\- ¿Así que te va bien en la universidad? - dijo Renesmee a la hora de comer. Bella había salido a comprar una tarta de chocolate, la favorita de su hermana.

\- Si. Y el profesor es muy enrollado. Y muy guapo. Mira. - Bella sacó su móvil y le enseñó una foto.

\- ¿Eso es ser guapo? - dijo Renesmee al ver la foto.

El chico llevaba unas gafas enormes, unas cejas aun más grandes, la nariz todavía era superior. Y de cuerpo... Tenía una barriguita...

\- Por supuesto. Míralo bien.

\- Ya lo hago.

\- Mira sus ojos.

Renesmee amplió la foto del móvil e hizo lo que su hermana le decía. Realmente, tenía unos ojos preciosos de color castaño oscuro. Muy intensos. Denotaban una gran inteligencia.

\- Sus ojos son bonitos.

\- Hoy ha venido a clase muy cambiado. Se nota que en las vacaciones de navidad se ha puesto en forma. Pero para mí siempre ha sido muy guapo. - dijo Bella. Renesmee la miró y la señaló, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

\- A ti te gusta ese tío!

\- No, no. No es eso... - se defendió Bella. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Renesmee se dió cuenta de que su hermanita de veinte años estaba enamorada de su profesor de la universidad. Intentó convencerla de que era una mala idea, pero vio que sus palabras no surtían efecto. Bella llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo algo por aquel hombre.

\- ¿Me lo dices por que crees que es feo?

\- Te lo digo porque es tu profesor. - dijo Renesmee, sintiendo por primera vez que el aspecto de aquel chico no le importaba.

\- No le amo, si es lo que crees. Es mi amigo, además de mi profesor. - Bella se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa. - Le tengo mucho cariño y no me gusta que nadie hable mal de él.

\- Vale, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - preguntó Bella, alucinada por lo que acababa de oír.

\- He dicho que lo siento.

\- Creo que no te he oído bien. - Renesmee se puso a reír. Bella cerró los ojos y llevó sus dedos a su sien. - Deja que enmarque este momento.

\- Mira que llegas a ser tonta. - dijo Renesmee, riendo como hacía años que no hacía. Bella, al verla, se puso a llorar. - ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- Estoy tan feliz de verte...

Renesmee no dijo nada simplemente la abrazó como nunca había hecho.

Esa tarde, mientras Bella estaba en la universidad, Renesmee se conectó en el chat, esperando encontrarse con el chico que la había saludado aquella mañana, pero no le encontró. Al principio se cabreó, pensando que el muchacho la estaba evitando, pero tas pensar racionalmente, pensó que tal vez estudiaba o trabajaba y que debía estar ocupado.

Esa tarde la dedicó a ordenar y airear su habitación, cuyas ventanas no se habían abierto en cuatro años, por miedo a que alguien pudiera verla. Se sorprendió al ver lo bonita que era su habitación. Ya casi ni se acordaba. Apenas encendía las luces. Le daba miedo verse reflejada en la ventana o en alguno de los pedazos de su destrozado espejo.

Suspiró, sin saber bien qué hacer. Llevaba tantos años encerrada que casi se le había olvidado cuan grande era su casa. Recordaba el piano, que aprendió a tocar con apenas cinco años. La habitación de los juguetes, que más adelante se convirtió en una mini biblioteca, donde Bella guardaba todos sus libros. El dormitorio de sus padres... Suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. Cuando lo hacía, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Charles y René Swan murieron hacía diez años, en un accidente de tráfico, mientras la iban a buscar a comisaría. Como siempre, se había metido en líos y ellos iban a sacarle las catañas del fuego. Nunca había dejado de culparse por ello.

\- Fue por mi culpa. - murmuró, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama de sus padres. - Si no hubiera estado bebiendo aquella noche...

Renesmee lloró, lloró y lloró y por primera vez en diez años, pidió perdon a sus padres por su rebelde comportamiento, por haberles dado tantos disgusos... Y agradeció que en su testamento hubieran insistido en que fuera ella quien se quedara con su hermana, que en aquella época apenas contaba con once años, mientras que ella ya tenía diecinueve.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ir hacia el salón, pero cuando pasó por delante del espejo del tocador de su madre, se detuvo. No para mirar su reflejo, sino el de dos personas. Las reconoció a ambas al instante. Una era el anciano que hacía cuatro años había aparecido en su puerta, la otra era ella. La bella Renesmee.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- No has aprendido nada. - dijo el anciano desde el espejo, logrando que a Renesmee se le pusiera el bello de punta. - Después de cuatro años, las arrugas siguen presentes en tu rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que aprender?

\- Fuiste insensible, egoísta, egocéntrica... Sigues siendo la misma de entonces. Aunque algo ha cambiado en ti en las últimas horas.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Has mostrado amor por alguien que no eres tú misma. A tu hermana.

\- Eso es por que la quiero.

\- Ella también te quiere, a pesar de todo.

Renesmee sonrió. Entendía lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Ahora no solo depende de ti. Si en ocho meses no consigues encontrar a tu media naranja, tu cuerpo perdurará así para siempre.

\- ¿Como alguien va a quererme estando así? - exclamó, exasperada.

\- Te queda mucho por aprender, joven Renesmee. El día en que aprendas que lo importante es el corazón y no el aspecto exterior, serás recompensada con lo que te corresponde.

Renesmee fue a preguntar, pero el anciano ya no estaba ahí. Solo veía el reflejo del rostro que le había pertenecido durante los últimos cuatro años.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Espero que os haya gustado. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada y sin apenas tiempo.**

 **Espero conocer vuestra opición. ¿Os parece que va por buen camino?**

 **Pasad por mi instagram o mi facebook para ver el enlace a mi nuevo bloc. A ver si os gustan mis relatos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 4.

POV Jacob.

Todos me miran de forma extraña. En cuanto he llegado a la universidad, todos, inclusive los profesores se me han quedado mirando como si llevara algo extraño en la cara. Incluso he tenido que ir al baño para ver si tenía algo entre los dientes, pero no. Aunque al ver mi reflejo en el espejo lo he entendido todo. No es que tuviera algo en la cara, es mi nuevo rostro lo que estaban mirando. Pensaba que tal vez no se darían cuenta del cambio que había sufrido por la noche, pero evidentemente me equivoqué.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué les pasa a las tías? - me pregunta mi compañero y amigo Paul al entrar en la sala de profesores.

\- ¿Qué tías? - pregunto mientras dejo la chaqueta en el perchero.

\- Todas! Están revolucionadas. Como si hubieran visto a una estrella de rock.

\- Pues no lo se...

\- Ostia puta, Jacob. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? - exclama, mirándome con cara de susto.

\- Tú sigue hablando así de bien. - le regaño, intentando salir de la sala para que deje de mirarme de aquella manera.

\- ¿Te ha atropellado un camión o algo? - se pone frente a la puerta para impedir que me vaya.

\- Cállate. - gruño. Ya me estoy cansando de tanta miradita y tanta sorpresa.

\- En serio, Jacob. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- No lo se! - exclamo. No me gusta ser el centro de atención y este día está claro que el foco de la atención soy yo y mi nuevo rostro. - Me he levantado así.

\- Es muy raro...

\- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. - murmuro, logrando apartarlo de mi camino. Me asombro a mi mismo de la fuerza que parece que tengo hoy.

\- ¿Me has apartado con una sola mano? - asiento con la cabeza, aun asombrado. - Realmente te ha pasado algo.

\- Si te lo contara no me creerías.

\- Pruébame.

Y lo hago. Paul y yo nos sentamos en una gran mesa central de la sala de profesores y se lo cuento todo. Veo como al principio no cree nada de lo que le digo, pero poco a poco creo que me cree. Al menos se le ve más seguro.

Cuando termino de contarle mi descabellada historia, se pone en pie y va a por dos cafés. Cuando los deja encima de la mesa, al fin habla. Menos mal, por que ya me estaba preocupando. Cuando Paul no habla es que no pasa nada bueno.

\- Esa historia me suena pero a la inversa. - dice, bebiendo de su café. - Hace años que corre por ahí una leyenda.

Y me cuenta la misma historia que me contaron mis hermanos. Que un anciano apareció en la casa de dos muchachas y como una de ellas no quiso ayudarle, la castigó con una adelantada vejez.

Si tanta gente cuenta la misma historia, puede que sea hora de que yo también me la crea, sobretodo después de ver lo que me ha sucedido a mí.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - digo, al ver que se pasa cinco minutos en silencio mirando su café.

\- En que me alegro por ti.

No me lo puedo creer. Me ha creído!

\- Eres una gran persona y siempre intentas ayudar a quien lo necesita. Ya era hora de que alguien te diera algo a cambio.

\- Yo no hago las cosas por recibir nada. - protesto. Mis padres nos enseñaron a mis hermanos y a mí que debíamos ayudar a las personas. Y así lo hemos hecho siempre.

\- Lo sé, pero te lo mereces. - se levanta, pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe.

No puedo hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír y abrazar a mi mejor amigo.

Paul y yo nos conocemos desde primaria y es el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Sobretodo cuando se metían conmigo en el instituto. Si no hubiera sido por él, hubiera caído en una depresión muy importante.

\- Esta noche salimos a ligar! - exclama de repente. Ese es el Paul que conozco.

No puedo evitar ponerme a reír. Entre Paul y mi hermano es imposible no hacerlo.

\- Yo no sé ligar.

\- Con esa cara y ese cuerpo, no tendrás que hacer nada para que se te acerquen las churris.

.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé como me he dejado convencer, pero aquí estoy, con Paul, en la discoteca más grande del estado. Tal y como me dijo Paul por la mañana, a los cinco minutos d entrar, ya tenemos a dos chicas a nuestro lado. Son muy guapas, pero no me interesan. La gente que se deja llevar por el aspecto exterior no me interesan. Podría ser un violador y a ellas no les ha importado no saber nada de mí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - me pregunta Paul cuando las chicas van un momento al baño.

\- No estoy cómodo aquí.

\- Pero si estamos rodeados de tías buenas!

\- Ni siquiera se han molestado en saber nuestros nombres.

\- ¿Acaso eso importa?

\- A mí si que me importa. - no sé para qué hablo, Paul no me escucha, solo se dedica a mirar a las chicas que pasan por nuestro lado. - Me voy a casa.

\- Pero si no son ni la una.

\- Me da igual.

\- Pero si hemos venido en mi coche.

\- Iré en taxi.

Antes de que Paul pueda decir nada más, me voy. Me agobio en aquellos lugares. Tanta gente mirándome... No me gusta.

Hace una noche tranquila y cálida, así que decido pasar del taxi e ir de vuelta a casa dando un paseo.

Cuando estoy a menos de veinte minutos de casa, veo a alguien en el jardín de una de las casas. Son dos chicas.

\- Buenas noches, Bella. - digo al ver que una de ellas es unas de mis alumnas y amiga. - ¿Que tal estais esta noche?

\- Hola Jacob.

La persona que acompaña a Bella, se levanta de golpe del suelo y entra corriendo a la casa. Me quedo un poco sorprendido.

\- Perdona, no quería molestaros. - digo, acercándome a ella.

\- Tranquilo. Ella es... un poco rara. - dice, levantándose también del suelo. - ¿Qué haces tan tarde por las calles?

\- He salido con Paul...

\- Ya... Discotecas, copas y chicas. - dice, haciéndome reír. - No te gustan las discotecas. - sonrío de nuevo. Como me conoce esta chica. - No te gusta ser el centro de atención. - Niego con la cabeza. - Pero eres profesor.

\- Ahí me has pillado. - río de nuevo, al tiempo que me siento en el suelo. Bella la hace lo mismo a mi lado. - Pero me encanta estudiar y enseñar todo lo que he aprendido.

\- Eso es muy bonito. - dice Bella, mirándome a los ojos. - Supongo que por eso eres tan buen profesor.

\- Calla que aun me voy a sonrojar. - intento bromear, aunque ya me he puesto como un tomate. - Tu no pareces sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué debo estarlo?

No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo. En apenas unos minutos, esta chica me ha levantado el ánimo. Es increíble. Es mi mejor alumna y mejor amiga. Aunque no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos en la universidad. La gente pensaría lo que no es.

\- Vale, estás un poco cambiado, pero qué más da? Sigues siendo el mismo. No?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces eso es lo único que importa.

Bella sonríe. Es la persona más auténtica que conozco y cada día me alegro más de haberla conocido.

Veo movimiento tras las cortinas y miro, pero no logro ver a nadie.

\- Es mi hermana... - comenta Bella con voz entristecida. - No lo está pasando bien. Por eso ha salido corriendo cuando te ha visto venir.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Bueno... digamos que no se siente muy a gusto con ella misma.

\- Sé lo que se siente. - murmuro, recordando muchos malos momentos vividos en mi adolescencia. - Pero debemos vivir sin que nos importe lo que piensen o digan los demás.

\- Es lo que yo le he dicho siempre, pero ella siempre ha sido muy guapa y... bueno...

\- Se lo tenía muy creído, verdad? - Bella asiente con la cabeza. - Eso no da la felicidad.

\- No... En ello tienes razón...

\- Bueno, Bella, creo que debería marcharme. - me pongo en pie y le tiendo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. - Es mejor que entres y estés con tu hermana.

\- Si.

\- ¿Nos vemos el lunes en clase?

\- Claro. - dije, sonriendo.

\- Que tengas muy buen fin de semana.

\- Buenas noches, Jacob.

Dejo atrás a Bella y camino con calma hacia mi casa, donde todos ya estan durmiendo. Voy hacia mi dormitorio y me quito la ropa, que huele a perfume de mujer. Quiero irme a la cama, pero no tengo sueño. Enciendo el ordenador y me conecto al chat en el que tan buenos amigos he hecho. Hablo con varios de ellos, hasta que veo su nombre.

"Hola JB86" - me sorprendo al ver que me habla.

"Hola chica." - digo sin llamarla por su nick. No sé por que, pero no me gusta que se haya cambiado el nick a Preciosa. Cuando la conocí era ChicaSolitaria. Sé que es la chica de esa mañana porque la he reconocido por su avatar. Una foto de un precioso ojo color chocolate.

"¿Como estás?"

"Muy bien, gracias." - No me entiendo. Me siento bastante incómodo hablando con esta chica. Yo nunca he sido así, pero no me transmite buenas vibraciones.

"Yo también."

"Me alegro."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Esta mañana estabas distinto."

"Lo siento, pero tengo que ser sincero. No me siento cómodo hablando contigo."

Espero y espero, pero no recibo respuesta. Tal vez la haya ofendido.

"Espero que no te lo tomes a mal."

Espero de nuevo, pero sigue sin responder.

Me levanto de la cama, dejo el portátil a un lado y, como sigo sin sueño, me visto con un pantalón, cojo un libro y salgo al porche, donde tenemos un balancín.

Me siento mal. No puedo dejar de pensar en la chica del chat. Si que había sido algo desagradable por la mañana, pero había vuelto a hablarme y había sido bastante amable.

Me odio a mí mismo. He hecho lo que tantas veces he criticado. La chica se ha equivocado y yo le he hablado mal. Tal vez yo también me haya equivocado con ella. Debo disculparme.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Lamento haber tardado tantísimo. No tengo apenas tiempo de nada y, la verdad, me había atascado un poco.**

 **Ahora tengo mi libreta al lado esperando escribir unos buenos capítulos. Sé que este me ha quedado un poco chufa (horroroso) pero prometo intentar mejorar capítulo a capítulo.**

 **Muchos besitos a todos y todas y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 5.

POV Renesmee.

Salgo de mi dormtorio a hurtadillas, como llevo haciendo los últimos cuatro años, y voy hacia la cocina. Aunque ya todo ha cambiado, me cuesta cambiar mis costumbres. Cuatro años es demasiado tiempo. Son mil cuatrocientos sesenta días de encierro y de salidas secretas nocturnas a la cocina y al cuarto de baño. Pero todo ello ha quedado atrás. Todo es distinto ahora. Ahora es mucho mejor.

Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso. Bueno, eso hasta hace diez minutos. Bella me ha convencido de salir un rato al jardín, aprobechando que es de noche y que apenas corre nadie por la calle, pero ha aparecido un chico y he salido corriendo para entrar en casa. Creo que no le ha dado tiempo a verme, aunque yo si que le he visto a él.

Era un chico realmente guapo.

Reconozco que al principio he sentido celos. Los chicos guapos siempre se habían acercado a mí, pero me he dado cuenta al instante de lo mala persona que he sido siempre, pensando solo en mí. Fue por ello que me castigaron con este ajado rostro y yo sigo con mis malos pensamientos. Pero entonces he visto sonreír a Bella y ello me ha hecho muy feliz. Y esa felicidad se ha ido a la mierda cuando me he conectado al chat en busca de JB86 y este me ha dicho que no quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Pero como se ha atrevido a hablarme de esa forma?

Cuando llego a la cocina, me preparo un sandwich de crema de cacahuete y vuelvo a la cama. Me pongo una película en el portátil y me siento en la cama dispuesto a disfrutarla. Me encanta Scarlett Johanson, es tan guapa y tan buena actriz... Estoy disfrutando de su talento y de Chris Evans cuando oigo un leve clinc. Tardo un par de minutos en darme cuenta de que sigo conectada al chat.

He recibido un mensaje.

No abro el chat. No quiero hablar con nadie. Sigo cabreada con ese tío que me ha despreciado. Pero como soy una impaciente y una cotilla, no aguanto mucho tiempo con la duda y, cuando dejo a un lado la película y abro el chat, inexplicablemente, mi cabreo se esfuma en apenas unos segundos.

"Perdona mis palabras anteriores. Me gustaría poder conocerte. Te espero mañana a las doce en el chat. Que tengas dulces sueños ChicaSolitaria."

Me siento extraña.

Tengo miedo y, al mismo tiempo, tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico.

Que JB86 me haya llamado por mi anterior nick me sorprende, aunque no me desagrada en absoluto. Y me sorprendo a mí misma.

Me duermo viendo como la niñera y el vecino rico y macizo acaban juntos y felices, deseando que algún día yo también encuentre la felicidad.

...

\- Renesmee, el desayuno está listo.

Abro los ojos... Bueno, al menos lo intento, porque Bella ha corrido las gruesas cortinas de mi dormitorio y todo el sol me pega en la cara.

\- Demasiada luz. - murmuro, tapándome la cara con la almohada.

\- Estamos en octubre y hace sol. Hay que aprobecharlo! - exclama, lanzándome algo blando sobre mi espalda.

\- No me ataques con Osi. - me quejo, refiriéndome a mi oso de peluche de la infancia.

\- Levántate ya. He preparado el desayuno.

Nunca he sido de levantarme de la cama al momento, y ello no ha cambiado en absoluto. Tras más de media hora remoloneando en la cama, bajo a la cocina. La mesa está repleta de comida.

\- ¿Bajas en pijama?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que me vista de gala?

\- No, pero al menos...

\- Mi ropa ya no me cabe... - murmuro.

Tras cuatro años sin salir de casa y apenas moverme, mi cuerpo ha cambiado. No solo he engordado varios quilos, sino que he terminado de desarrollarme como mujer. Ahora soy una mujer adulta.

\- Tranquila. Te compraré algo de ropa.

\- Bella, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, en serio, pero no sigas haciendo esto.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Actuar como si todo fuera normal.

Bella va a responder, pero al final no lo hace. Entiende a lo que me refiero.

\- En dos semanas es Halloween. - comenta en el momento en que me siento a la mesa para desayunar. - Seth da una fiesta en su casa y nos ha invitado.

\- ¿Nos?

\- A mí y a mi acompañante.

\- ¿Quien es Seth?

\- El hermano de Jacob.

\- ¿Quien es Jacob?

\- Mi profesor de la universidad y mi amigo.

\- Dios! Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas. - murmuro, provando las deliciosas tortitas que Bella me ha preparado.

\- Si no te hubieras encerrado en tu cueva todo este tiempo, sabrías todas estas cosas.

Ahora soy yo la que se queda sin palabras. Me doy cuenta del grado de abandono al que he sometido a mi hermana pequeña todos estos años. Me levanto de la mesa sin decir nada y voy a abrazarla.

\- Lo siento mucho...

\- No pasa nada. - Bella me devuelve el abrazo al instante y me emociono. Nunca he sido amable ni cariñosa con ella y ella actúa como si hubiera sido la mejor hermana del mundo.

\- ¿Como puedo compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho pasar?

\- Viniendo a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo.

\- ¿Pero como voy a salir de casa con esta cara?

Bella se ríe. No se ríe de mí. Conozco esa sonrisa y esa risita. Está tamando algo. Y tras insistir varias veces, termina contándome su plan. No puedo evitar sonreír. No es tan mala ida.

\- Te quiero mucho, Bella. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

\- Te lo mereces. - Bella besa mi arrugada mejilla y se va a clase.

Me quedo sentada pensando en lo que me ha dicho. No merezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí. Nunca me he portado bien con ella. Me creía superior y la trataba como a una criada, la obligaba a hacerme los deberes (siempre ha sido mucho más lista que yo) y a cubrirme cuando me escapaba con alguno de mis ligues.

Recuerdo que esa mañana tengo una cita online, pero me da miedo y vergüenza y, en lugar de subir a mi dormitorio y conectarme al chat, que es lo que estoy deseando, me dedico a limpiar la casa y a cambiar muebles de sitio. Apenas como algo y por la tarde continúo con la tarea. Cuando son las seis decido que ya he hecho suficiente por un día. Hacía mucho que no me movía tanto y estoy segura de que mañana tendré agujetas.

Cuando me ducho y al fin vuelvo a ser persona, hago la cena para cuando llegue Bella de la universidad.

Cuando Bella llega a casa, veo que viene acompañada por un chico. Se besan y se abrazan. Me sorprendo al ver que no es el chico cuya foto me enseñó el día anterior, aunque también me suena mucho su cara. Les observo escondida tras las cortinas y sonrío. No lo puedo evitar. Mi hermana tiene novio y se le ve muy feliz.

Cuando veo que va a entrar en casa, corro hacia la cocina y comienzo a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa, disimulando. No menciono lo que he visto a través de la ventana. Espero a que Bella me lo quiera contar.

Esa noche, cuando me conecto, veo a JB86 en línea. No me atrevo a decirle nada. Le he dado plantón y me avergüenzo.

Apenas hemos cruzado algunas frases y ya no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Debo dejar de hacer el idiota. Nadie se va a enamorar nunca de mí con el aspecto que tengo. No es justo que siga con esto. Por el bien de los corazones de ambos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Otro capítulo llegó. Lo he colgado en cuanto he podido. Voy a tope y apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y os hayais dado cuenta del pequeño cambio que está surgiendo en Renesmee.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, que comenzaré a escribir ahora mismo, habrá un pequeño encuentro, un pequeño cruce de palabras y... ay! no puedo decir más. Ya lo vereis.**

 **Nos leemos guapis!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 6.

POV JACOB.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que ocurrió el gran cambio de mi vida, y todos siguen tratándome de forma distinta. Solo unas pocas personas me siguen tratando de la misma forma y esas son las personas que realmente quiero en mi vida. Las que me tratan como al Jacob de siempre.

\- ¿Está todo listo? - miro a Seth, que ha aparecido a mi lado, vestido con su disfraz de hombre lobo.

\- Me has preguntado lo mismo hace cinco minutos. Y hace diez. Y hace quince...

\- Vale, vale. Tienes razón, pero es que estoy nervioso. - paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y le acerco a mí, intentando infundirle ánimos.

\- Todo va a ir perfecto.

\- Si, tienes razón. Deben estar a punto de llegar.

\- Voy a por mi máscara. - Voy hacia la mesa y cojo mi máscara de lobo. Ideas de mi hermano. Le hacía ilusión que fuéramos disfrazados de lo mismo. - ¿Que tal estoy?

\- Terrorífico.

Doy unos golpecitos en el hombro y voy a por una bebida. Después de una hora, estoy sentado en el balancín que tenemos en el porche. Demasiada gente armando escándalo. Con lo que a mí me gusta la tranquilidad... No sé como no me he largado ya, con tanto universitario borracho por casa. Ah si, porque la casa es mía.

\- Dios! Qué calor que hace ahí dentro. - una chica sale de la casa. No me ve. Por eso he elegido el balancín. Es un lugar escondido y privado.

Sonrío. Me encanta como va disfrazada. Todas las chicas que hay en la fiesta llevan disfraces sexys y que dejan poco a la imaginación. De repente, otra chica sale de la casa, chocando con la primera, que no se ha movido de la puerta. Distingo que la segunda persona también es una chica por los zapatos que lleva. Se parecen a unos que tiene mi hermana.

Ante mí tengo a Freddie Krueguer y a Jason de Viernes 13.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pensaba que te habías ido. - dice la chica que va disfrazada de Jason. Reconozco su voz al instante. Es mi amiga Bella.

\- Solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Confía en mí, vale?

\- Vale. Iré a por unas bebidas.

\- De acuerdo...

Bella entra de nuevo en casa y la chica que va de Freddie se sienta en uno de los escalones del porche. La observo durante unos minutos, hasta que casualmente mira en mi dirección y se pone en pie de un salto. La he asustado.

\- Joder!

\- Lo siento. - digo, poniéndome en pie y me acerco a ella, que respira agitadamente, con una mano sobre su pecho. - Yo también salí a tomar el aire.

\- No me esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí fuera. - dice, volviendo a sentarse en el escalón. - Solo un loco saldría a la calle con el frío que hace.

\- Ya somos dos locos entonces. - me siento a su lado y me mira. Creo que me va a soltar una perla, pero no dice nada. - ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano?

\- No sé quien es tu hermano.

\- Jajaja... Claro. Lo siento. - digo, dándome cuenta de que, por mi máscara, no sabe quien soy. - Mi hermano es Seth.

\- Ah. Mi hermana es amiga de Seth.

\- Así que tu eres la hermana de Bella. - digo, ganándome una miarada. Sus ojos son grandes y muy expresivos. Denotan sorpresa. - Reconocí su voz cuando salió antes. Por cierto, me encantan vuestros disfraces.

\- Eres un lobo muy raro, lo sabías? - dicem riendo. Lo que me hace reír también a mí. Su disfraz es realmente aunténtico.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Te gustan nuestros disfraces... Vamos totalmente tapadas... Las chicas de ahí dentro van semi-desnudas y tu estás aquí solo.

\- Prefiero ver lo que hay en las mentes y los corazones que no en las piernas y los pechos.

Veo que de nuevo se sorprende ante mis palabras. De nuevo, Bella sale al porche. Su hermana se pone en pie de golpe y la coge del brazo, llevándosela de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Me quedo un rato más en la calle, a pesar del frío que hace. Pienso en entrar en casa, quitarme el disfraz, tumbarme en la cama y conectarme un rato a internet. La chica del chat me ha dejado plantado por la mañana y sigo queriendo hablar con ella para pedirle perdón por como le hablé, aunque pensándolo mejor, no quiero molestarla. Si no ha querido hablar conmigo será por algo.

\- Ey, Jacob! Seth acaba de decirme que eras un lobo! - Bella aparece a mi lado y se sienta también en uno de los escalones.

\- Hoy es viernes, no irás a matarme?

Bella se ríe. Se quita la máscara y yo hago lo mismo.

\- A tí nunca te mataría. ¿Quien me iba a aporbar sino?

\- Serás interesada...

\- Nunca lo sería. - coge mi brazo, lo rodea con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro. - ¿Sabes qué? Edward quiere que me case con él.

\- Eso es genial!

\- Si, lo es, pero... - su voz suena triste. La miro. La noto extraña. - Eso significaría marcharme de casa, abandonar a mi hermana y... No quiero dejarla sola.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

La hermana de Bella aparece de repente tras nosotros y yo decido desmarcarme. Creo que deben hablar a solas. Cojo mi máscara, beso la mejilla de Bella y me marcho. Entro en casa, cojo un vaso con algo que parece cerveza y, cuando voy hacia las escaleras para subir a mi dormitorio, alguien me intercepta y no me deja pasar.

\- Hola Molly.

\- Jacob, estás guapísimo!

"Mierda. A ver como me libro yo de esta. Solo quiero que dejen de acercarse a mí por interés."

\- Estás cañón.

\- Tu también estás muy guapa, Molly.

\- Oh, gracias! - dije, parpadeando exageradamente. Como si no supiera que es guapa. - Vamos, Jacob. Bailemos.

\- Molly, sabes que yo no bailo.

\- Venga... Baila conmigo un rato. - pone morritos y se pega mucho a mí. Parece una culebra reptando por mi cuerpo. Nunca me han gustado las chicas así y no sé como decírselo sin ofenderla. - Sé moverme muy bien... Ya verás como te gusta.

\- Molly... - la cojo por las muñecas y la miro directa a los ojos. - No me gusta la gente que me insulta durante años y que ahora se me pega como una lapa.

No sé como he podido decir eso, pero al menos logro mi objetivo. Molly me suelta y se marcha indignada. Mi hermana, que va disfrazada de oso de peluche, se acerca a mí dando brincos.

\- No me puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Molly! - me abraza mientras no deja de reír. - Se lo merece por perra.

\- ¿Has llamado perra a tu mejor amiga?

\- Nunca me ha gustado como te ha tratado y se lo he dicho cientos de veces. Lo que me flipa es que hayas tenido el valor de decírselo.

Me sonrojo. Vuelve a besar mi mejilla y se marcha bailando y dando brincos. Me río. Mi hermana es la bomba. Me bebo mi bebida de un trago y, al fin, puedo subir a mi dormitorio sin que nadie más me moleste.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana, la gente se marcha. Es entonces cuando logro dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Vuelvo a estar aquí.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la primera salida de Renesmee a la calle, gracias a la gran idea de su hermana de disfrazarse de asesinos de películas enmascarados.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, por otra parte, es mía.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 7.

POV RENESMEE.

Es la noche de fin de año y Bella se ha empeñado en presentarme a su prometido.

Creo que voy a sufrir un ataque de nervios.

¿Pero como se le ocurre hacer algo así?

¿Como voy a ponerme delante de alguien con esta jeta?

No pienso hacerlo. No. Me niego.

\- Pero a ver, Renesmee. A Edward le va a dar igual tu aspecto. - dice por enésima vez mi hermana mientras comemos. - Le he dicho que sufres una enfermedad degenerativa que te hace envejecer prematuramente. No se va a asustar, ni se va a reír... No va a pasar nada.

Pero yo no me bajo de la burra. No quiero que nadie me vea así y punto.

\- He dicho que no!

\- Nunca te he pedido nada, Renesmee. Joder! Esto es muy importante para mí! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? - se pone en pie, alzando la voz. Está muy nerviosa. Puedo entender lo que dice, pero es que... - Voy a casarme y quiero que os conozcáis. ¿Es que estoy pidiendo demasiado?

\- Para mí si que es demasiado. - murmuro.

\- Pues tienes un problema. Acéptalo, porque esta noche viene Edward a cenar y no te vas a quedar encerrada en tu habitación.

\- Que te lo has creído. - me levanto de la mesa y voy a mi dormitorio.

Me encierro en el dormitorio y, como he hecho durante los últimos años, me conecto a internet. Necesito distraerme. Estoy un rato observando a la gente que va hablando. Me sorprende ver a tanta gente conectada esa noche. Normalmente la gente se reúne con la familia o con los amigos. Me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que se siente sola.

"Hola"

Me da un vuelco el corazón. Es él.

"Feliz navidad"

"Igualmente." - respondo tras reponerme de la sorpresa. - "¿Qué haces esta noche aquí?"

"Mis hermanos van a una fiesta y a mí no me apetece ir. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"No me apetece estar con nadie." - confieso.

JB86 no contesta. Al menos en un principio.

Me quedo alucinada de la facilidad con la que se puede hablar con él.

Hablamos de todo. De nuestros hobbies, nuestros estudios, nuestros amigos, nuestras vidas... Evito mencionar el hecho de que soy deforme, pero él en ningún momento me pregunta por mi físico, lo cual me gusta. Yo tampoco le pregunto a él. Me da igual como sea, lo cual me sorprende a mí misma. Es la primera vez que no me importa como sea físicamente un chico.

"Ya es casi uno de enero." - dice de repente.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos hablando?" - pregunto. Miro por la ventana. Se ha hecho de noche y no me he dado ni cuenta.

"Cuatro horas."

"Mi hermana me va a matar."

"Gracias por perdonar mi mala forma de hablarte aquel día."

Sonrío. Me lo ha dicho ya como diez veces. Es tan mono y tan atento...

"Buenas noches."

Cierro el chat y me levanto de la cama. Me duele todo después de estar cuatro horas sentada sin moverme. Voy frente al espejo y me miro. ¿Como voy a salir con esta cara? ¿Como voy a dejar que el prometido de mi hermana me vea así? Seguro que se asusta, lo cual no le reprocharía nunca.

Respiro hondo, voy hacia mi armario e intento ponerme guapa, aunque cuando vuelvo a mirar mi cara veo que eso nunca va a ser posible.

\- Adelante. - me digo a mi misma, intentando infundirme ánimos.

Salgo del dormitorio y voy lentamente hacia el salón. Desde el pasillo oigo a Bella hablar con un chico, debe de ser su novio. Se me pone el vello de punta. Estoy cometiendo una locura, pero una locura que hará a mi hermana muy feliz. Y ello es lo único que me importa.

\- Creí que vendría. - oigo que dice mi hermana.

\- Son las once y media. Aun podemos pasar de un año a otro juntos. - dice el chico. Les miro entre la oscuridad. Su cara me suena muchísimo.

\- Mi hermana es muy tozuda. Si ella dice que no, es que no.

\- Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, a veces también me equivoco. - digo, entrando en el salón.

Bella y su acompañante se vuelven para mirarme. Ambos se ponen en pie y nos encontramos en medio del salón. Bella está llorando y se lanza a mis brazos. Está claro que no se esperaba que me presentara. A decir verdad, yo tampoco pensaba que fuera a hacerlo.

Bella me presentó a su novio entre lágrimas, aunque creo que ahora eran lágrimas de alegría.

\- Me suena mucho tu cara. - le digo a Edward tras tres horas de conversación, comer, beber y, aunque parezca increíble, reír.

\- Claro. Íbamos juntos al instituto.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Fuímos juntos a clase cuatro años.

\- ¿Ah si? - cada vez estoy más sorprendida.

Bella se levanta del sofá, coge sus gafas de leer de encima del mueble del televisor y se las da a Edward. Éste se las pone mientras Bella le chafa el pelo, que lleva engominado. Me estoy quedando sin habla. Poco a poco voy reconociendo al chico gordito del instituto, al que hacíamos la vida imposible y que, segun los rumores, estubo a punto de suicidarse.

\- Oh Dios! - exclamo, poniéndome en pie.

No me lo puedo creer.

\- Pero... Pero... ¿Como es esto posible?

\- ¿El qué? - dice Bella.

\- Oh Dios, Edward, siento tanto lo que te hice. - siento una presión en el estómago. Me estoy quedando sin aire. - Yo... Fuí una estúpida insensible que solo pensaba en... Oh, Dios. No me extraña que me hayan hecho esto.

No recuerdo lo que pasó en ese momento, solo el golpe que me di en la cabeza al desmayarme.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro tumbada en mi cama, con Bella y Edward a mi lado. Mientras Bella moja mi rostro con un paño húmedo, Edward me toma la tensión.

\- Soy horrible. - lloro. Me siento tan culpable... - Casi te suicidas por nuestra culpa y tu me curas.

\- Por que es muy buena persona. - dice Bella, sonriendo a su prometido.

\- Gracias a que me tratarais tan mal, cuando subí a la azotea del instituto, encontré a Bella. Ella impidió que cometiera la mayor locura de mi vida. Ella me convenció de que no me tirara. Hablamos durante mucho rato y entonces vi que realmente había alguien que valía la pena en este mundo.

\- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?

\- Llevamos saliendo juntos desde que cumplí los dieciocho. - dice Bella. - Pero somos amigos desde El día de las familias de tu instituto. Cuando fuimos con papá y mamá.

\- Apenas eras una niña... - susurro, aun sin poder creer todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- Si... Una niña convenció a un chaval de diecisiete de que no se lanzara por la azotea. - dice Edward, abrazando a Bella. - Ella fue y es la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido.

\- Como me alegro de que os conocierais, aunque fuera en una situación tan horrible. - lloro de nuevo y Bella acaricia mi mano y seca mis lagrimas con la mano que le queda libre. - Soy tan feliz de que os caséis...

\- Gracias. - dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sonrío. No puedo hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír. Soy muy feliz y, por primera vez en mi vida, me da igual quedarme con el aspecto que tengo si Bella consigue ser feliz. Ella es quien importa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo mucho más.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 8.

POV JACOB.

Año nuevo, vida nueva. O al menos eso es lo que dicen. Aunque debo reconocer que en parte tienen razón.

A pesar de que yo quiero continuar viviendo mi vida normal, ir a la universidad, dar clases, estar con mis hermanos, tomar algo con mi amigo Paul, quedar con Bella y su prometido... La gente se empeña en darle más importancia a mi cambio físico que al hecho de que me han ascendido. Ahora dirijo al profesorado, además de dar clases, por su puesto. Nunca dejaría de dar clases. Me encanta.

Hace ya unos meses que, por arte de magia, me desperté siendo más atractivo y con un cuerpo más esculturado.

La situación me tiene muy agobiado..

Lo único que me relaja es conectarme al chat y charlar con Nessie. Si, al fin me ha dicho su nombre. Un nombre precioso para una chica preciosa. Bueno, vale, no me ha mandado ni una foto ni nada, pero es una persona preciosa. Es simpática, inteligente, graciosa... y no deja de hablar de lo feliz que es porque su hermana se va a casar en verano. El hecho de que prefiera hablar de la felicidad de su hermana a hablar de ella, me encanta. Aunque me cuenta muy pocos detalles de su vida. Solo que antes era muy mala persona (según ella) y que ahora intenta ser mejor.

Hace un par de días que la noto mucho más contenta de lo habitual. Incluso conseguí hablar con ella por micro durante unos minutos. Su voz también es preciosa. Y su risa... Dios. Me encanta.

\- Tienes cara de idiota.

Miro a Paul, que acaba de entrar en la sala de profesores.

\- Tu siempre tan simpático. - cierro mi portátil. No quiero que vea mis e-mails. Es más cotilla que un periodista del corazón.

\- ¿Pero te has visto la cara de bobo que llevas?

\- Cállate.

\- ¿No tienes espejos en tu casa? Seguro que has visto el careto que me llevas.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas un ratito? - digo ya, cansado con su insistencia. Nunca me han gustado que nadie se meta en mi vida.

Me levanto de la mesa y voy hacia la puerta, intentando huir de Paul.

\- ¿Has conocido a una chica? - dice, yendo a mi lado por los pasillos. Le ignoro. Me ha ido muy bien hacerlo todos estos días. - Vaya. Al fin te interesas por una chica. ¿Como es? ¿Es guapa?

\- No sé como es.

\- ¿Como que no lo sabes?

\- He conocido a una chica por internet, vale? Y si, me gusta un poco.

\- Yo diría que te gusta bastante. Eh, Jacob. - Paul me coge por el brazo y ambos nos detenemos frente al aula en la que me toca dar clase. - ¿Estás seguro de que puedes fiarte?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Podría ser un tío.

\- No es un tío. Hemos estado hablando. - digo, al ver un atisbo de preocupación en el rostro de mi amigo. - Tranquilo, Paul. Solo es una amiga.

\- Una amiga que te gusta mucho. - dice, y no lo niego. Tiene toda la razón. - Tu... Solo ve con cuidado, vale?

\- Claro, papá.

Paul sonríe y yo entro a clase, donde mis alumnos estan sentados y callados. Aquí está pasando algo raro. Ellos nunca están así. Que cincuenta y seis chavales esten sentados y en silencio, esperando a que yo entre... Es muy muy raro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - digo, dejando mi maletín sobre la silla.

\- Nada señor Black. - dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Uy uy uy. Esto no me gusta nada. A ver, ¿qué es lo que pasa? En serio.

Alucinado me quedo cuando veo que todos se levantan, comienza a sonar música y miles de papelitos caen sobre mí.

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Me emociono. Nunca me hubiera imaginado esto de ellos. Tengo que volverme para que no me vean llorar. Nunca me había sentido tan querido, fuera de mi casa, como en este momento.

Noto como todos vienen a abrazarme. Eso hace que me emocione aun más.

\- Estáis todos locos. - logro decir, haciendo que todos rían.

\- Eres el mejor profesor que existe. - dice Bella, apareciendo frente a mí. - Y no todos los días se cumplen trenta años.

\- Menudo viejo! - dice uno de mis alumnos, todos nos reímos.

Ese día, obviamente, no hay clase. No puedo evitarlo. Me han hecho muy feliz y lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de dar clase.

Cuando al fin llego a casa, voy casi corriendo al ordenador. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con Nessie, quiero contarle la sorpresa que me han preparado mis alumnos hoy, y la encuentro de inmediato.

Como cada día, hablamos durante horas, de nuevo he conseguido que ponga el micro. Me gusta mucho hablar con ella. Como Paul ha dicho, me gusta bastante.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos hablando?

- _Creo que unas cuatro horas._

\- Me refería a cuantos meses.

 _\- Tres o cuatro. No lo recuerdo exactamente._

\- Si... Es verdad. Unos cuatro meses... - cierro los ojos y cojo aire. Quiero proponerle de conocernos en persona, pero no me atrevo. Sé que se va a negar, pero tengo que intentarlo. - Es bastante tiempo. Verás...

 _\- J, yo... No estoy preparada para quedar. -_ dice, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. _\- La verdad es que hay una cosa d mí que no te he contado._

\- ¿Es que tienes novio?

 _\- No! No, no es eso._

\- ¿Entonces? Solo sería tomar un café.

 _\- Es que no quiero que me veas._ \- su sinceridad me golpea en seco. - _Por eso nunca te he puesto la cámara._

\- No me importa tu físico.

 _\- Te importaría si me vieras._

\- Te aseguro que no me importa tu físico. Me gustas tu, tu persona, tu corazón.

Nessie no dice nada, aunque si me quedo en silencio puedo oírla llorar, lo cual me parte el corazón.

\- _Dios, no puedo hacerte esto. - solloza y sorbe los mocos. - No debí hablar contigo._

\- No entiendo nada. - digo, comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

\- _Que nunca debimos llegar tan lejos._

 _-_ No te entiendo, Nessie.

 _\- Lo siento mucho, J. De verdad que lo siento mucho._

La conexión se corta y yo me quedo sin habla. No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué debe de ocurrirle para tener tanto miedo de que le vea la cara? A mí me da igual. Como si la tiene repleta de berrugas. Parece no entender que lo que me ha conquistado es su personalidad.

No duermo en toda la noche, pensando en como puedo hacerle entender a Nessie que, aquello que a ella tanto le preocupa, a mi me da exactamente igual, pero estoy seguro de que no responderá a mis e-mails y que me habrá bloqueado del chat.

Es sábado y, por costumbre, me levanto temprano.

Desayuno con mis hermanos, los únicos que me tratan como siempre, y decidimos pasar el sábado en el campo. Iremos a caminar, haremos un picnic en la montaña, tal vez nos bañemos en el río. Una locura, lo sé, hace mucho frío y el agua debe de estar bastante helada, pero los Black somos así. Si vemos una extensión de agua en la que podamos meter los pies, allá que vamos. Esté fría o caliente. Por la noche seguramente también nos quedaremos allí. Cenaremos y observaremos las estrellas. Es lo que siempre hacíamos con mis padres, el primer sábado de cada mes, pasábamos el día en el campo. Últimamente lo hemos tenido un poco olvidado, pero es su aniversario, hace diez años que fallecieron, y queremos continuar con la tradición que nos inculcaron.

Nos lo pasaremos bomba, y al menos así estaré entretenido y no pensaré en Nessie.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

 **Besitos!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 9.

POV RENESMEE.

Ni yo misma me entiendo. Últimamente han ocurrido dos hechos importantes en mi vida, uno de ellos me ha dado un subidón importante, pero el otro... Por una parte me ha gustado, me ha gustado mucho, pero por otra me ha hecho sentir fatal.

Un par de semanas después de la noche de fin de año, me levanté de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño. Cuando salí de la ducha, me paré frente al espejo y me quedé alucinada. Estaba tan sorprendida que hasta grtié. Bella vino corriendo hacia mí y, al verme, se quedó tan sorprendida como yo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - exclamó Bella. Estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo también sonreía.

\- No lo sé!

\- Estás... Estás... Más joven!

\- Lo sé!

\- Estás menos arrugada! Tienes mucho mejor aspecto! AAAHHH!

Bella comienza a saltar y a gritar por todo el cuarto de baño, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Yo no pude ni moverme, estaba alucinada no, lo siguiente.

\- Dios! Esto es genial! - Bella me abraza con fuerza y al fin conseguí moverme, pero lo justo para poder devolverle el abrazo. - La maldición! Se está marchando!

\- ¿Pero como...?

\- El chico... Aquel anciano... dijo que volverías a ser la misma cuando descubrieras lo que era el amor verdadero.

\- Pero... ¿amor? ¿Quien se va a enamorar de mí? ¿Quien va a quererme?

\- Yo te quiero. - miro a Bella. No deja de mirarme, con lágrimas en los ojos. Alza sus manos y las posas sobre mis mejillas. - Yo te quiero, muchísimo.

\- Yo también te quiero, hermanita.

\- Por primera vez en muchos años, piensas en alguien más que en ti misma. Eso es lo importante.

\- Tienes razón. - murmuro, mirándome de nuevo en el espejo. - Te quiero. Y soy muy feliz por ti, por lo bien que te va en los estudios y por tu futuro matrimonio con Edward. Por primera vez en mi vida, me hace feliz la felicidad de los demás...

\- Seguro que todo acaba bien, Renesmee. Te estás convirtiendo en una persona maravillosa... Bueno, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora mucho más.

...

Eso fue maravilloso, pero la noche antes... J, el chico con que el hablo por internet, me dijo que quería conocerme. Le rechacé y él pareció muy triste. No quería que me viera la cara, pero por lo que me ha pasado esta mañana, parece que las cosas esten comenzando a cambiar. Tal vez si que pueda encontrar el amor verdadero, y tal vez este sea J.

Por la noche, después de pasar la tarde con Bella y Edward en casa, los cuales se ven inmensamente felices, subo a mi dormitorio y me conecto en el chat, pero no hay ni rastro de J. También entro en mi correo, a ver si me han mandado algún mensaje, pero nada. Entonces decido ser yo quien le mande un mensaje.

 _Hola, J. Lamento haber sido ayer tan tajante cuando te dije que no quería quedar contigo, pero lo hice por que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo al rechazo y por ello me comporté de esa forma. No es que no quiera conocerte, pero me da miedo que, cuando me veas, huyas despavorido._

 _Me gustas, lo cual también me da miedo. Sé que estoy quedando como una cobarde, pero he decidido que es hora de dejar de mentir y de mentirme a mi misma._

 _Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo y que hablemos pronto._

 _Pd: Solo necesito tiempo._

Cuando mando el e-mail, cojo una chaqueta y bajo al jardín. Me tumbo sobre el verde césped y miro al cielo estrellado. Como echaba de menos tumbarme en el suelo a ver las estrellas, es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer y que por culpa de este maldito hechizo, hace años que no hago.

Me siento tranquila, pero algo en mi interior me inquieta. Es por él.

A pesar de que no quería que ocurriera, J me ha ido conquistando día a día. Es amable, simpático, agradable, tiene una voz profunda y sincera. Me gusta como me habla, como me trata, y cuando me dijo que le gustaba, mi corazón se volvió loco de contento. Por eso me asusté. Pero ello ya no me asusta. Es lo único que no me asusta. Estoy segura de que es una gran persona y que, como él me ha dicho, no huirá de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana, cuando me despierto, me encuentro tumbada en el suelo del jardín. Me quedé dormida pensando en JB86 y es en él en quien pienso cuando me despierto. Me levanto corriendo, esperando que ningún vecino me vea, y voy a mi dormitorio. Enciendo el ordenador, pero nada. No me ha respondido. Espero que no haya visto el mensaje y que por eso no me haya respondido. Espero que sea eso y no que me haya ignorado. No, él no actúa así. Seguro que está ocupado. Al menos, eso es lo que quiero pensar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Lo siento mucho. Como much s ya sabeis, mi hermana suele quitarme el ordenador y tarda mucho en devolvérmelo, pues esta vez no ha sido diferente. Y me lo ha devuelto hoy.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, intentaré tener todos los capítulos escritos para poder actualizar seguido.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 10.

Pov JACOB.

El fin de semana con mis hermanos es mejor de lo que recordaba. Relax, risas, mucha comida, y mi hermana contándonos sus aventuras con sus novios. Que si este tiene muchos granos en la cara, que si este tiene menos vello en la cara que un bebé, que si este tiene orejas de soplillo, que aquel la tiene muy pequeña... Ahí ya dejé de escucharla. Es mi hermana y la quiero, pero no quiero que me cuente sus intimidades en la cama. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía vida sexual. Ella es mi hermanita. Es demasiado joven para estas cosas.

\- Ey, Jake! ¿Me estás escuchando? - mi hermana chasquea los dedos en mi cara, pero finjo no verla. No quiero que siga contándome ciertas cosas. - Jake!

\- Te oigo. - digo al fin, aun sin mirarla.

\- Vale. - se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza. - Ay, mi hermanito. Que no quiere darse cuenta de que ya soy mayor y que me acuesto con quien me da la gana.

\- Por el amor de Dios! - exclamó, mientras mi hermana no deja de reírse de mí.

Sé que solo me dice esas cosas porque sabe que me molesta y que me sonrojo, ella es así, pero también sé que lo haría todo por mí, al igual que yo por ella.

\- Vale, vale, ya me callo. Jake...

\- Dime.

\- Me encanta estar aquí con vosotros. Echaba de menos esto. - ahora soy yo quien la abrazo. - Desde que papá y mamá murieron...

\- Sht...

\- Les hecho tanto de menos que yo... Sé que fui yo quien ya no quiso volver más aquí, pero es que no podía... Sin ellos no podía...

La entiendo. La entiendo más de lo que se imagina. A mi también me dolía volver allí sin nuestros padres, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que debemos estar unidos y seguir yendo allí, juntos. Es el mejor homenaje que le podemos hacer a nuestros padres.

\- Pero como os quiero tanto y amo tanto este lugar... Este es nuestro lugar, Jake.

\- Si, es nuestro lugar.

\- Solo de nosotros tres.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Ya estáis teniendo un momento moñas? - miro a Seth, que sonríe. Se sienta a mi lado y se une al abrazo. - Yo también quiero un momento moñas.

\- Tú si que eres moñas. - dice mi hermana, pero lo abraza encantada. - Deberías venir cada fin de semana que tengamos libre. ¿Que os parece?

\- Perfecto. - respondemos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mis hermanos, tras un último achuchón, ambos se levantan y van a preparar la comida.

Al quedarme solo, no puedo evitar en pensar en la Chica Solitaria, o lo que es lo mismo, Nessie, y lo que me dijo la última vez que hablamos. Sé que tiene miedo, se notaba en su voz, hay algo que evita contarme y sé que tiene miedo de que la rechace por ello y no sé como hacerle entender que me da igual su aspecto físico, me he enamorado de ella por sus pensamientos, su forma de hablar, incluso de su voz.

Ojalá ella estuviera aquí conmigo, observando el amanecer, el crepúsculo, las estrellas. Sé que le gustaría mucho este lugar, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo y tengo que aceptarlo. Debo aceptar que moriré solo y sin nadie que me quiera de verdad.

\- ¿Pensando en una chica? - me limito a asentir al oír a mi hermana susurrar en mi oído. - ¿Pensando en esa chica que has conocido por internet?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - miró a mi hermana y esta sonríe con picardía. - ¿Paul es el de la polla pequeña? - pregunto, haciendo que Rebeca ría a carcajadas. - Es mucho mayor que tu.

\- ¿Paul o su polla?

\- No sé para que digo nada. - murmuro, haciéndole reír de nuevo. - Me lo cargaré.

\- No le vas a hacer nada. - me da una colleja y se marcha corriendo, aun riendo. - Y ven ya, que la comida ya está lista! - grita en la distancia.

Suspiro y me pongo en pie. La verdad es que me muero de hambre, pero cuando veo que han preparado pasta para comer, pienso de nuevo en ella. Nuestra comida favorita es la pasta. Es una de las muchas cosas que tenemos en común.

\- Dadme una hostia a ver si se me pasa la tontería. - murmuro, comenzando a comer. Me atraganto cuando noto que mi hermano me da un puñetazo en el brazo. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo que tu has pedido.

\- Esa chica te está afectando demasiado, cielo. - dijo mi hermana, acariciando mi brazo. - Habla con ella.

\- Ella no quiere nada conmigo. - murmuro, viendo la realidad. - Y yo tengo que asumirlo. Es solo eso.

\- Habla con ella. - insiste.

...

Mi hermana tiene razón. Debo hablar con ella.

Cuando llego a casa el domingo por la noche, lo primero que hago al llegar es poner el ordenador en marcha y miro mi bandeja de entrada. Me sorprendo al ver un mensaje de ella.

 _Hola, J. Lamento haber sido ayer tan tajante cuando te dije que no quería quedar contigo, pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo al rechazo y por ello me comporté de esa forma. No es que no quiera conocerte, pero me da miedo que, cuando me veas, huyas despavorido._

 _Me gustas, lo cual también me da miedo. Sé que estoy quedando como una cobarde, pero he decidido que es hora de dejar de mentir y de mentirme a mi misma._

 _Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo y que hablemos pronto._

 _Pd: Solo necesito tiempo._

No sé si gritar o brincar de la alegría. La chica de mis sueños acaba de decirme que también le gusto. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan feliz como ahora. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Le mando un mensaje? ¿Un video? ¿Un correo? ¿Me meto en el chat? Dios! No me sentía tan inútil desde que estaba en el colegio.

Decido comportarme como un adulto y respiro hondo para tranquilizarme. Y cuando lo consigo, me conecto en el chat, a ver si la encuentro, pero ahí no está. "Bueno, Jacob, no te pongas nervioso." Decido mandarle un correo. "Si. Eso va a ser lo mejor.

 _Querida Nessie. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho recibir tu correo. Entiendo tu miedo y lo respeto. Haremos las cosas poco a poco si es lo que deseas._

 _Aunque no podamos vernos aun, espero que podamos seguir hablando. Si quieres, te paso mi número de teléfono. Así podremos hablar siempre que quieras._

Respiro hondo y mando el mensaje. No pasan ni diez minutos cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar. La verdad es que me emociono al pensar que puede ser ella, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Es Paul.

\- No quiero hablar con el tío que se tira a mi hermana. - digo antes de colgarle.

Aun estoy alucinado ante esa revelación que me ha hecho Rebeca. ¿Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? ¿Será solo sexo o realmente quiere algo serio con mi hermana? Teniendo en cuenta que es de Paul de quien estamos hablando, más le vale que la deje antes de que le haga daño y le parta la cara.

El teléfono suena de nuevo y le cuelgo directamente.

Suspiro. Nunca me llama y ahora le da por hacerlo. Si contesto y me llama mi Nessie, pensará que no quiero hablar con ella.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo Paul.

 _\- No soy Paul. Soy Nessie._

\- Ay, hola. - siento como me tiembla la voz y la mano. Tengo que se me vaya a caer el teléfono. - Perdona.

 _\- ¿Molesto? Puedo llama_ r en otro momento.

\- No, por favor. Ahora es un momento perfecto.

Oigo como Nessie suelta una risita, la cual me encanta, y comenzamos a hablar.

Es tan fácil hablar con ella... Se le nota de mejor humor, y ello me encanta.

Hablamos de mi fin de semana con mis hermanos y se rió cuando le conté lo de Paul y mi hermana. La verdad es que mi hermana es muy graciosa y no hay que desmerecer la forma en que me lo dijo.

Sin darnos cuenta, pasamos dos horas al teléfono.

...

Pasamos así los dos siguiente meses.

Hablamos cada día. Nos reímos, charlamos de nuestros hobbis y aficiones. Le cuento mi día a día en la universidad y ella me habla de como está redecorando la casa. Me manda algunas fotos y veo que está haciendo un gran trabajo. Bromeo diciéndole que puede venir a mi casa a decorarla, lo cual la hace sonrojarse. Aunque ya no es tan tajante como en un principio. Dice que con el tiempo, tal vez lo haga algún día.

Sonrío. Me encanta ver como se abre poco a poco. Ello me hace tener esperanza. Tal vez esto acabe terminando bien.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola!**

 **Diréis que soy una torpe de narices, y tenéis razón. Pero ahora tengo una excusa para tardar en acualizar. Me he pillado un dedo con la puerta de un coche y lo tengo tieso, inflado y duele muchooo. Y no puedo casi hacer nada porque al mínimo movimiento ya me duele.**

 **Espero que podais perdonarme por tener este fic tan abndonado.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 11.

POV RENESMEE.

No puedo ser más feliz.

Cada vez que pienso en lo superficial que había sido mi vida en el pasado, me doy cuenta de lo vacía que había estado por dentro. Nada era real, ni mi vida, ni mis amigos, ni la gente que me "admiraba"... Todo eso había sido gracias a mi belleza y superficialidad. Hasta ahora. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente importa es lo que siente el corazón, no lo que ven los ojos. Mi hermana me quiere a pesar de mi aspecto y un chico me ha dicho que le gusto y que quiere conocerme más. Vale que no sabe el aspecto que tengo, nunca me he mostrado ante él por la cámara, y aun así quiere estar conmigo. Dios. Aun me cuesta de creer que sea tan afortunada.

\- Renesmee, esta noche va a venir un amigo a casa. - dice mi hermana, sacándome de mi ensoñación. La miro alarmada. - Tranquila. Es una cena a oscuras. Todos nos taparemos los ojos y cenaremos juntos. Será divertido! - termina exclamando, con su perpetua sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes que estás como una puñetera cabra?

\- Por eso me quereis todos tanto.

Sonrío al ver a mi hermana tan feliz y, obviamente, no puedo negarme ante su petición. Realmente no quiero hacerlo. Me apetece mucho esa cena. Al menos así me relacionaré con más gente y no terminaré por acabar loca del todo.

Paso el día haciendo cosas por la casa y hablando con JB86 cada vez que mi móvil me indica que he recibido un correo. No puedo dejar de sonreír y mi hermana se da cuenta de ello, aunque la veo controlándose para no ponerse a preguntar.

Al final, tras ponerme a reír sobre algo que me cuenta JB, Bella se acerca a mí dando brincos.

\- ¿Vas a contarmelo? - pregunta, enlazando su brazo con el mío, mientras vamos hacia el salón. - Pasas mucho tiempo con el movil en la mano y riendo sola.

Me sonrojo y Bella se da cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Es por un chico?

\- La verdad es que he conocido a un chico por internet... - comienzo a explicarle.

Le cuento a Bella como conocí a JB y que llevamos varios meses hablando. No puedo negar que me gusta y veo como Bella se pone a llorar. La miro, asustada, pero ella me abraza.

\- Que bien que al fin has encontrado el amor... - solloza, aun entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Os gustais, no? - asiento con la cabeza. - ¿Vais a quedar algún día? ¿No te lo ha propuesto?

\- Si. - suspiro, sentándome en el sofá. - Pero le he pedido tiempo. Aun no estoy preparada...

\- Vaya, pues esto cambia las cosas. - murmura Bella, mirándome. - Había invitado a un amigo esta noche para ver si surgía algo.

Miro a Bella, sorprendida por su encerrona. Al ver que me enfado, se levanta y se marcha corriendo hacia la cocina. La sigo, pero ella ya se ha puesto los auriculares y se ha puesto a cocinar. Decido dejarlo, no vale la pena darle más vueltas al asunto, pero no me gusta nada que haya invitado a alguien a una cita a ciegas, sabiendo el miedo que me da conocer gente nueva. ¿Ese chico tampoco sabe que es una cita a ciegas? ¿O lo sabe? ¿Con qué intenciones va a venir?

\- No te preocupes, Nessie. - dice Bella, acercándose a mí con una cuchara llena de chocolate en la mano. - Jacob es muy buena persona y un gran amigo.

\- Vale.

Dejo atrás a mi hermana y voy hacia mi dormitorio, con el móvil en la mano. JB me ha mandado una foto. La abro, un poco asustada. Me muero de ganas por ver su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. Me da miedo de que me mande una foto y espere que yo le mande otra.

Me pongo a reír al ver la foto. Es la foto de un dibujo. Está claro que lo ha hecho un niño, o al menos eso parece.

"¿Que monstruo más bonito." - escribo.

"Se supone que soy yo. Jajaja. Lo ha dibujado el hijo de una de mis alumnas."

"Me encanta. 3"

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y comienzo a buscar en mi armario lo que me voy a poner esa noche. Tal y como me había dicho Bella, había ido al centro comercial a comprarme algo de ropa de mi talla. Estoy buscando por el armario cuando me doy cuenta de que soy tonta. Va a ser una cena a ciegas y nadie verá la ropa que lleve, así que cierro el armario y me quedo con la ropa que ya llevo puesta. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga larga.

.-.-.-.

Esa noche estoy muy nerviosa. Cuando llaman al timbre, me pongo histérica. Ya está todo listo, la cena hecha, la mesa puesta... Ahora ya solo faltan Edward y el amigo de Bella.

Bella me hace unos gestos con la mano y voy al comedor, que está a oscuras, mientras mi hermana abre la puerta. Oigo varias voces, lo que me sorprende. Son cuatro las personas que entran en casa.

Al final, no solo ha venido el amigo de mi hermana, Jacob, sino también su hermano Seth y su hermana Rebeca. Al parecer, Bella es muy amiga de los tres hermanos. Pronto recuerdo que Seth es el chico que montó la fiesta de Halloween. Le había visto sin la máscara de lobo, era un chico muy guapo y joven, seguramente de la edad de Bella. También recuerdo a la chica. Iba disfrazada de oso de peluche, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia en su momento. Sin embargo, no vi el rostro del tal Jacob, aunque si que le recuerdo. Era el chico con el que había hablado en el porche de la casa. Fue muy agradable conmigo.

\- Caminad poco a poco, que yo os ayudo a llegar.

Miro a mi hermana, que está acompañando a cuatro personas al comedor. Son los tres hermanos y Edward, que van con los ojos cubiertos con unos antifaces. Una vez que todos estan sentados en su sitio, Bella se pone un antifaz y yo hago lo mismo con el antifaz que hay encima de la mesa.

La cena fue maravillosamente bien. Charlamos, reímos... sobretodo reímos, ya que no veíamos nada y la estábamos liando bastante. Reconozco que me lo he pasado muy bien. Todos son muy simpáticos y puedo ver que todos quieren mucho a mi hermana, lo que hace que me caigan mucho mejor. Quien quiera a mi hermana, se convierte de inmediato en mi amigo.

\- Oye, Renesmee. ¿Como es que no nos hemos visto nunca? - me pregunta Rebeca, cuando Bella nos ha servido unos chupitos.

\- Es que soy bastante hermitaña. - digo, haciéndoles reír. - La verdad es que me he centrado tanto en mí que me he olvidado de todo el mundo. - murmuro, sintiéndome fatal por haber abandonado a mi hermana durante los últimos cuatro años.

\- Pero todo eso ha cambiado. - dice Bella. - Ahora volvemos a estar juntas.

\- Si...

\- Brindemos por Bella y Renesmee, que vuelven a estar juntas. - dice Rebeca, que va bastante perjudicada ya.

Todos brindamos y bebemos hasta que ya no podemos más.

Me despido de todos y voy como puedo hacia mi dormitorio, aunque apenas veo por donde voy. Hace años que no bebo y hoy llevo una borrachera de cuidado. Cuando voy a subir el último escalón, me tropiezo, pero no llego a caer. Alguien me sujeta. Cuando voy a darle las gracias a Edward, me doy cuenta de que no es él quien me está acompañando al dormitorio, sino Jacob, el amigo de Bella. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, me aparto como puedo. Quiero echar a correr hacia mi dormitorio, pero me choco contra una pared y me caigo al suelo.

\- Dios!

\- ¿Por qué te has escapado? - pregunta el chico, que me coge del brazo para ayudarme de nuevo.

\- No me mires! - grito, poniéndome histérica. No quiero que me vea la cara.

\- ¿Pero que está pasando? - me giro y veo que Bella viene hacia nosotros.

Yo sigo en el suelo, pero aprobecho el momento en que el chico también se vuelve hacia Bella para levantarme y marcharme corriendo hacia mi dormitorio.

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Jacob?_

 _\- No lo sé. Solo quise ayudarla, pero se ha puesto a gritar._

 _\- No tendrías que haber subido._

 _\- Solo he ido al baño y luego la he visto que no podía ni subir la escalera y solo quise ayudar... Lo siento mucho..._

Me entristezco al oír el tono de voz del chico. Se nota que se arrepiente. Quiero salir y decirle que siento haberle gritado, pero no me atrevo. No quiero que me vea. Pero de repente se me ocurre algo. Cogo mi móvil y le mando un mensaje a mi hermana. Al momento, llama a la puerta. La abro y veo al chico con los ojos tapados.

\- Lamento mucho haberte gritado. - digo, mirando al chico, que parece no entender muy bien lo que está pasando. - Y perdona que no te lo diga mirándote a los ojos, pero es que sufro de una enfermedad de la piel y no me gusta que la gente vea mi aspecto.

\- No te preocupes. Yo también lo siento.

\- Muy bien. Los dos lo sentís. - dice Bella, mrándome. - Buenas noches, Renesmee.

\- Espera... - Jacob, a quien mi hermana se iba a llevar del pasillo, se detiene. - Tu voz me suena mucho. ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No. - digo, cerrando la puerta.

No sé porque, pero me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa. A mi también me sonaba mucho la voz de ese chico, me ha recordado mucho a JB.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Al fin me he inspirado un poco. La verdad, me ha dado mucha rabia quedarme atascada en esta historia.**

 **Me encantaria conocer vuestra opinión.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **POV JACOB.**

Cuando despierto esa mañana, la cabeza me duele horrores. Nunca antes había bebido tanto y hasta hoy no sabía lo que era una resaca.

Anoche, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a cenar a casa de Bella. Junto a la heramana de ésta y Edward, el prometido de Bella, pasamos una maravillosa cena a oscuras y con los ojos tapados. Al principio pensábamos que Bella se había vuelto loca, pero más tarde recordé que me había dicho que su hermana sufría de una enfermedad y entendí que le estaba facilitando la tarea de cenar con más gente que no fuera ella. Y nos lo pasamos bien. Al menos, yo. Me lo pasé muy bien. El hecho de que nadie me mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, me ayudó mucho. Me sentí como en casa.

Pero después de cenar pasó algo que me dejó un poco... ¿como decirlo? La verdad es que aun sigo un poco traspuesto. Cuando la hermana de Bella, Renesmee, fue a su dormitorio, cruzamos un par de palabras y su voz... Su voz me recordaba mucho a la de mi Nessie. ¿Puede ser que me lo esté imaginando? ¿Puede ser que, con las ganas que tengo de ver a Nessie, me esté imaginando que la encuentro en cualquier sitio? No sé, todo es muy raro...

\- Arriba, dormilones!

Maldigo por lo bajo. Solo a mi hermana se le ocurre ir gritando cuando los demás estamos que nos morimos. Y sé que a mi hermano Seth le pasa lo mismo que a mí porque le oigo quejarse desde su dormitorio.

\- ¿Que te pasa, cariñín? - Rebeca me quita la almohada, con la que me he tapado la cabeza y se tumba a mi lado, escondiendo ambas cabezas bajo la almohada. - ¿Tiene resaquita, mi niño?

\- Si... - digo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo reír a mi hermana.

\- Pues te aguantas. No hubieras bebido tanto.

Quiero quejarme, pero no puedo. Tiene razón. Me parece muy triste que mi hermana pequeña me esté dando lecciones, así que decido levantarme de la cama e irme a dar una ducha bien fría. Pero antes, me tomo un ibuprofeno. A ver si este dolor de cabeza se va ya.

Cuando bajo a desayunar, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Como todo lo que encuentro por la mesa y, cuando estoy tomándome mi segundo café de la mañana, oigo mi móvil pitar. Es una foto de Nessie. Me pongo a reír. Me encanta que confíe tanto en mí como para que me mande fotos. Es una foto de un peluche y puedo ver una mano. Tiene alzados los dedos índice y corazón, detrás de la cabeza del peluche, como si fueran pequeños cuernos.

\- ¿Que te dice tu novia?

Miro a Rebeca, que veo que no deja de mirarme a mí y mi móvil alternativamente.

\- ¿Qué novia?

\- Esa con la que hablas tanto por el móvil.

\- No es mi novia. - murmuro. "Ojala lo fuera, pero ya sería demasiado pedirle eso." - Es una muy buena amiga.

\- Una amiga de la que estás enamorado... - asiento con la cabeza. Para que vamos a negarlo. - Aix, Jacob...

\- Dejemos el tema, vale? - ésta vez es ella quien asiente con la cabeza. - Hablemos de ti y de Paul.

\- Es un muy buen amigo. - dice, sonriendo, repitiendo mis anteriores palabras. - Tranquilo. Se porta muy bien conmigo, vale? - asiento. - Pero me gusta que te preocupes por mi. - se levanta de su silla y viene a sentarse sobre mis piernas. - Eres mi segundo papi, y te quiero mucho.

Me emociono al esucchar las palabras de mi hermana. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres, siempre he intentando cuidar de mis dos hermanos lo mejor posible, y las palabras de mi hermana me dicen que, al parecer, no lo he hecho tan mal. Nos abrazamos, en silencio. Sé que ella también está pensando en nuestros padres.

Sin decir nada más, terminamos de desayunar y nos ponemos en marcha para emprender el nuevo día. Voy a mi dormitorio y me pongo a corregir exámenes. La verdad es que no les ha ido nada mal y, para variar, Bella es la que mejor nota ha sacado. Es la mejor de mi clase. Cojo mi móvil, lo alzo por encima de la mesa y hago una foto al escritorio repleto de papeles. Le mando a la foto a Nessie, con un emoticono de cansado. Ella se ríe. Me encanta. Decido llamarla, necesito escuchar su voz.

Hablamos durante horas. No puedo dejar de sonreír.

 _\- Tengo una cosa que contarte. - dice, cuando llevamos ya casi tres horas hablando. Me pongo nervioso al oírla. - Quiero explicarte por qué no quiero que me veas._

\- Te escucho. - digo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ha llegado el momento.

 _\- Parezco un monstruo... Hace años, ejem... Ocurrió algo que hizo que mi aspecto desmejorara muchísimo._

\- No me importa.

 _\- Eso lo dices porque nunca me has visto. - dice, poniéndose a llorar._

\- No llores, Nessie, por favor.

 _\- Es que fue algo muy doloroso para mí. - solloza, sorbiendo los mocos. Ojala puediera estar ahí para secar sus lágrimas. - Pero me gustas, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no sentir nada por ti, ya no puedo evitarlo._

\- No lo hagas. Yo tampoco he podido evitar enamorarme de ti.

No dice nada. Tras varios segundos, creo que me ha colgado o algo, pero la oigo suspirar.

 _\- No digas nada más. Cuando me veas, entonces decide si realmente estás enamorado de mí._

\- ¿Quieres que nos veamos? - digo, sin poder evitar que la emoción embargue mi voz. Al fin. al fin confía en mí para mostrarme su rostro.

 _\- Si._

\- Genial. - exclamo. - Bueno, pues... cuando te apetezca, quedamos en algun sitio. Donde tu quieras.

 _\- Esta noche, a media noche, ve al parque que hay cerca de la urbanización._

.-.-.-.

Estoy que me va a dar un ataque de nervios. En estos momentos estoy saliendo de casa, de camino al parque. Es casi media noche y, en pocos minutos, voy a ver a Nessie. Estoy tan nervioso que me va a dar algo.

Antes de salir de casa, me ha mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que quiere que vaya con la cara tapada, así que he cogido un pasamontañas, que en ese momento llevo como si fuera un gorro. Vaya panorama si alguien me ve yendo con pasamontañas por la calle. Así que voy, temblando de puros nervios, de camino al parque.

Llego diez minutos antes de las doce. Voy hacia los columpios y me siento en uno de ellos. Me estoy balanceando cuando oigo una voz tras de mí.

\- JB?

Quiero volverme hacia ella, pero antes, tal y como me ha pedido, me cubro la cara con el pasamontañas y me pongo la capucha de la sudadera. Me levanto del columpio y me doy la vuelta. Tras de mí hay una persona encapuchada.

\- Nessie?

\- Si.

\- No te imaginas cuanto he ansiado este momento. - digo, sintiendo la emoción en la voz.

Quiero acercarme, pero no puedo ni moverme. Estoy demasiado nervioso.

\- También tenía ganas de verte. - en su voz puedo notar que está tan nerviosa como yo.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme? - asiente con la cabeza y me acerco a ella.

Cuando estoy frente a ella, me permito la osadia de tomar su mano entre las mías. Me sorprendo al ver esa mano arrugada entre las mías, pero no digo nada. Para ella está siendo un momento muy dificil y yo debo ponerle las cosas fáciles. Beso el dorso de su mano, pero no la suelto.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa.

\- Lo sé, pero no debes estarlo.

\- Quiero decirte, antes de que descubra mi rostro, que entenderé que te marches corriendo.

\- No voy a marcharme. - le digo por enésima vez.

Nessie se suelta de mi mano y, con ambas manos, se quita la capucha de la sudadera.

Nada me había preparado para eso. Ante mí tengo a una anciana. Se me debe de notar la sorpresa en la cara, porque veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Al fin reacciono y llevo mi mano a su arrugado rostro, secando las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

Ahora entiendo perfectamente su miedo. No lo ha debido pasar nada bien en la vida, pero en cierta parte la entiendo. A mí siempre me habían insultado y se habían reído de mí por mi aspecto.

\- Gracias. - logro decir, sintiendo como me voy a emocionar yo también.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? - solloza.

\- Por dejar que al fin te conozca.

Sonríe. Me encanta su sonrisa. A pesar de ese rostro nada común, su sonrisa es preciosa. No lo puedo evitar y la abrazo, lo que hace que se ponga a llorar más todavía. Al principio no entiendo porque llora ahora, pero cuando corresponde a mi abrazo y comienza a decirme gracias, lo entiendo. Realmente pensaba que iba a irme corriendo, pero eso no va a pasar.

\- Sigo estando enamorado de ti.

Nessie se aparta un poco de mí y me mira a los ojos.

\- Tus ojos me suenan mucho... - murmura, poniendo las manos en mis mejillas, que siguen cubiertas por el pasamontañas. - ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No lo sé... Yo... Tus ojos también me suenan mucho... - digo, mirando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Se parecen mucho a los de Bella y a los de la chica que iba disfrazada de Freddy Krueger en la fiesta de Halloween. - Tu... ¿conoces a Bella Swan?

\- Es mi hermana! - exclama, llevando ambas manos sobre su boca, claramente sorprendida por mi pregunta. - Dios... ¿Tu eres el chico de anoche?

Me pongo a reír sin poder evitarlo. Quien se hubiera imaginado que Nessie, la chica de la que me había enamorado por internet, es la hermana de mi mejor amiga Bella. Por eso me sonaba tanto. Ya la había visto antes. Entonces me doy cuenta de que, cuando iba disfrazada de Freddy, no iba apenas maquillada, sino que iba con el rostro descubierto. Y anoche, era la chica que iba borracha por las escaleras.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Esto es el destino. - dijo, llevando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. - ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Noto que se pone nerviosa ante mi pregunta, pero no dice nada. Acerco lentamente mi rostro al suyo y beso suavemente su frente. La oigo suspirar y, poco a poco, deja de temblar, lo cual me hace feliz.

\- ¿Quieres verme tu?

\- No. Aun no. - añade, al ver la sorpresa en mi cara. - El próximo día que nos veamos, te descubrirás tu.

Sonríe. Está sonriendo. Me encanta! La cojo en brazos y comienzo a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, riendo. Al fin la oigo reír.

\- Estás loco. - dice, aun riendo, cuando la dejo en el suelo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Aun no me creo que no hayas huído corriendo... - dice, tomando ahora ella mi mano.

\- Te dije que no iba a hacerlo.

Sonríe de nuevo y me da un breve abrazo.

Tomo su mano y, juntos, comenzamos a caminar. Ha vuelto a ponerse la capucha, pero no le digo nada. Si ella se siente más segura así, no soy nadie para decirle nada.

Acompaño a Nessie a su casa y, en la puerta, nos depedimos con un cariñoso abrazo. Me encanta tenerla al fin entre mis brazos y no quiero soltarla nunca.

\- Te quiero.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? BOMBAZO!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Kisses.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV RENESMEE.**

Estoy que no quepo en mi de felicidad. JB, que al parecer es Jacob, el amigo de mi hermana, acaba de dejarme en casa. Y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Le he enseñado mi rostro y no ha huído. Se ha quedado conmigo e incluso me ha dado un beso. Vale, me ha dado el beso en la frente, pero da igual. No le he dado asco y me ha abrazado varias veces. Y me ha dicho que me quiere! Me ha visto la cara y aun así me ha dicho que me quiere. Aun no me lo puedo creer. Parece que todo esto sea un sueño. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca.

Cuando he descubierto que JB y Jacob eran la misma persona, me he sorprendido al darme cuenta de que me da igual el aspecto que tenga. Cuando Bella me había enseñado una foto suya en el móvil, vi que era bastante feo, pero ahora me da igual. Me da exactamente igual como tenga la cara, como si quiere tener berrugas. Jacob me quiere y yo le quiero a él, y eso es lo único que importa.

Soy tan feliz que nadie puede empañar mi gran día.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día. - oigo que dice Bella, al tiempo que me abraza por la espalda, mientras cojo un zumo de la nevera. Me encojo de hombros. Quiero guardarme mi felicidad un ratito para mí. - ¿Sabes? Cada día tienes un poco menos de arrugas.

Me quedo muy sorprendida ante sus palabras. Me suelto del abrazo de mi hermana y voy en busca de un espejo.

Alucino. No me lo puedo creer! Bella tiene razón. Estoy un poco menos arrugada. ¿Estará desapareciendo la maldición? Me fijo en que incluso mi pelo se ve mejor. Ya no tiene ese color castaño apago que me ha acompañado durante los últimos años, sino que vuelve a tener algún leve tono rojizo. Muy poco, pero mi tono de pelo va apareciendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Has conocido a algún chico? ¿Alguno importante?

Me vuelvo y me encuentro con mi hermana, que me mira desde la puerta del baño.

\- Si.

\- ¿El chico que has conocido por internet?

\- Si.

\- ¿Al final has decidido darle una oportunidad?

\- Si.

\- Y él... Ejem... ¿Él te ha...?

\- Si, me ha visto. - digo, al ver lo que mi hermana intenta preguntarme. - Y no huyó. - digo, sin poder contener la emoción.

Bella se lleva las manos a la boca y, de repente, dejándome sorda, se pone a gritar como una loca. Grita y brinca por el pasillo, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al verla tan feliz.

Como no, me coge con fuerza de la mano, me lleva a rastras hacia el salón y me obliga a contárselo todo. Se emociona cuando le digo que el chico misterioso es Jacob, su mejor amigo y profesor. Se sorprende cuando le digo que no me importa en absoluto que no sea atractivo. Intenta decirme algo, pero no la dejo. Me encanta Jacob en todos los sentidos.

\- Creo que podeis llegar a ser muy felices juntos. - dice al fin Bella. - Jacob es la mejor persona que existe en el mundo.

\- A parte de Edward, no?

\- Por supuesto. - sonríe, tomando de nuevo mi mano entre las suyas

\- Creo que al fin sé lo que es ser feliz de verdad... No como la falsa delicidad que tenía hace unos años... Ahora es real.

\- Por fin te has dado cuenta de que tener un buen físico no lo es todo.

Asiento. Mi hermana tiene toda la razón. Toda mi vida me he dejado llevar pot unas ideas que me llevaron a un momento muy lamentable. Dejé en la calle a un indefenso anciano, en una noche fría y lluviosa. ¿Qué clase de persona puede haver algo así? Yo lo hice, y me arrepiento cada día de ello. No solo por lo que me ocurrió, que también, no lo niego, sino porque es un comportamiento totalmente lamentable.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Soy tan mala persona... - sollozo, recordando aquellos años de prepotencia e insensibilidad.

\- Tal vez lo fuiste en el pasado, pero ya no lo eres. - dice Bella, acariciando mis mejillas repletas de lágrimas. - Ya no eres esa persona.

\- Tú siempre has sido tan buena...

\- El pasado pasado está. - dice, sonriendo. - Venga, vamos. Voy a peinarte. Ésta noche viene Edward a cenar.

Sonrío y dejo hacer a Bella.

Tras la cena, la parejita se queda en el salón viendo una película. Edward me dice que me quede con ellos, pero prefiero dejarles intimidad. Voy a mi dormitorio y voy directa a mirar mi móvil. Tengo un mensaje de Jacob. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

"Tengo ganas de verte."

"Estás loco."

"Lo estoy, pero por ti."

Vale. Lo sé. Parezco una completa idiota sonriendo, pero es que me gusta mucho estar así de idiota.

"Esta semana y la que viene estamos de exámenes en la universidad, podríamos vernos cuando acaben."

Suspiro. ¿Dos semanas? Eso es demasiado tiempo.

"A no ser que quieras que nos veamos ésta noche."

\- Oh, si! - grito, emocionada.

Le mando un mensaje con un SIII! y voy corriendo al baño a arreglarme.

Quedo con Jacob en el parque en el que nos vimos la noche anterior. Estoy tan emocionada con volver a verle que llego allí media hora antes de media noche. Mientras espero me siento bajo el roble que hay en el centro del parque. Esa noche me he vestido con una falda negra y larga, una blusa azul y un poncho con capucha, para que no se pueda ver mi rostro.

Tras unos minutos en los que no dejo de pensar en Jacob, noto una presencia muy cerca de mí. Me pongo en pie y me vuelvo lentamente. Ante mí tengo a un chico con pasamontañas. Al principio dudo, le veo distinto, su cuerpo es distinto, pero cuando sonríe sé que él es Jacob. Dios, que sonrisa más perfecta que tiene.

\- Estás muy guapa. - dice Jacob, logrando sonrojarme. Menos mal que no puede ver lo roja que me he puesto.

Eso me sorprende hasta a mí misma. Yo, sonrojándome porque un chico me ha dicho que estoy guapa. Nunca antes me había ocurrido y me encanta esa sensación.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Asiento con la cabeza y tomo al instante la mano que me ofrece.

Paseamos, hablamos y hablamos mucho. Sin darme cuenta, nos detenemos frente a una hermosa y acojedora casita de color rojo. Miro a Jacob, confusa.

\- No quiero que tengas que estar todo el rato con la capucha puesta.

Asiento de nuevo con la cabeza y entramos juntos en la casa. Jacob no enciende la luz en ningún momento, lo cual agradezco. Noto movimiento a mi alrededor y, gracias a la luz que entra por el ventanal del salón, puedo ver como Jacob se quita el pasamontañas.

Lentamente, me quita el poncho y me toma la mano de nuevo. Vamos hacia el sofá y nos sentamos. Jacob me abraza al instante, lo cual me encanta.

\- Esta noche no hay nadie en casa. - dice, dándome un breve pero dulce beso en la frente. - Podemos estar aquí, tranquilos, sin necesidad de escondernos de nadie.

\- Gracias por no encender la luz. - murmuro, abrazándole yo también. - Aunque ya me hayas visto...

\- Sht... Tranquila... Pero lo que si quiero es que tu me veas a mí. - Jacob deja algo en mi mano y se pone en pie.

Enciendo la linterna y enfoco a Jacob. Ante mí tengo a un chico gordinflón, con gafas... El chico de la foto de Bella.

Me pongo en pie y me acerco a él. Acaricio su rostro, mirando sus ojos. Son preciosos.

No decimos nada, no hace falta. Nuestros rostros se acercan y nos besamos. Sus labios son maravillosos. Sus besos, dulces y suaves. Sus manos en mi espalda son delicadas y mimosas.

\- Te quiero.

Jacob sonríe aun con sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Yo también te quiero...

.-.-.-.

El sol atraviesa mis párpados y me despierta de m maravilloso sueño. Abro los ojos y miro a Jacob. Sonrío. Es tan maravilloso que aun no me creo que lo que ha ocurrido sea real.

Acaricio el rostro de Jacob y vuelvo a sonreír. En mi mente aparecen varias imágenes. Jacob y yo haciendo el amor, acariciándonos, besándonos... Sin duda ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

\- La luz del día te embellece. - dice Jacob, al tiempo que abre los ojos. - Estás diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Vamos... - Jacob se levanta de la cama, se viste con un chandal y me coge de la mano.

Vamos juntos hacia el cuarto de baño y me miro en el espejo. Grito por la sorpresa. No me lo puedo creer.

\- Vuelvo a ser yo... - murmuro, acariciando mis suaves y tersas mejillas.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Ya no estoy arrugada. Vuelvo a ser yo, la guapa y perfecta Renesmee. Miro a Jacob, que no aparta la vista de mí.

\- Vuelvo a ser yo!

\- Yo también. - murmura, alejándose de mí.

Miro a Jacob, preocupada. Se le ve muy triste. No entiendo qué es lo que le pasa. Sin dudarlo, voy tras él y le cojo de la mano. Jacob no me mira, aunque tampoco rechaza mi mano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Yo... Tú... Eres preciosa...

\- ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

\- Claro que si, pero...

\- Entonces qué...

Jacob sigue sin mirarme. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

\- ¿Crees que no eres suficiente para mí? - Jacob continua sin mirarme, pero asiente con la cabeza. - Eres perfecto, incluso más de lo que merezco.

Jacob al fin me mira y sonríe levemente. Grito al ver que se desmaya ante mí. Le cojo como puedo y le llevo hacia la cama. Una vez que le tumbo, voy corriendo al baño y mojo una toalla con agua fría. Cubro su frente y voy en busca de mi móvil. Me tiemblan las manos. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo este fic super abandonado, pero tranquilas. Sigo escribiendo. Voy a por el último capítulo. Bueno, el penúltimo. Para el último os dejo elegir lo que querais que ocurra.**

 **Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 14.

POV Jacob.

Me siento extraño.

Hace ya varios meses que mi vida cambió por completo, sobretodo físicamente hablando. Pasé de ser un chico del montón a ser un chico atractivo al que siguen las chicas, pero estoy orgulloso de no haber cambiado en absoluto a pesar de ello.

Además, he tenido el placer de conocer a una chica maravillosa y lo mejor es que me ha dicho que me quiere. Soy realmente feliz.

Ésta noche he quedado con Nessie, ya que durante las dos próximas semanas voy a estar corrigiendo un montón de exámenes y no voy a tener apenas tiempo libre. Pero antes de salir de casa para encontrarme con Nessie, he recibido en casa una visita inesperada.

\- Hola, joven.

\- Señor! - exclamo, sorpendido. Reconozco al momento al aciando. Es el mismo que apareció en mi casa meses atrás en busca de cobijo. - Pase, por favor.

El hombre me sonríe y entra en casa. Le acompaño hasta el salón y nos sentamos en el largo sofá.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? Desapareció sin decir nada.

\- Debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Debo pedirte ayuda de nuevo.

El anciano comienza a hablar y le escucho con atención. Conforme va hablando, no puedo evitar sorprenderme ante cada nueva palabra. Me cuenta la historia de una joven a la que castigó robándole la belleza por egoísta y mala persona. Es la misma historia que me había contado Seth en alguna ocasión.

\- Lamento tener que pedirte que vuelvas a ser el de antes. - dije, dejándome con la boca aun más abierta. - Esa chica, la de la historia que te acabo de contar, es la chica de la que te has enamorado.

\- ¿Usted le hizo eso a Nessie?

\- Y quiero saber si realmente la mereces.

\- No le entiendo.

\- Quiero comprobar que realmente te ama, si te ve con tu anterior aspecto.

Lo entiendo e, inexplicablemente, acepto. En el fondo yo también quiero saber si Nessie me querría si me viera con mi auténtico aspecto. Así que si. Acepto sin dudarlo.

El anciano se marcha de casa, pero antes me pide que me de una ducha antes de marcharme. No entiendo por qué lo dice, pero aun así le hago caso. Y cuando salgo de la ducha y voy a vestirme vuelvo a ver al antiguo Jacob en el espejo. Suspiro. Estoy nervioso por lo que pueda ocurrir esa noche. Si Nessie no me acepta tal y como soy, me muero. No podría soportarlo. La amo demasiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida.

Me encontré con Nessie en el parque, fuimos dando un paseo por la ciudad y la llevé a casa. Asllí pudimos estar sin máscaras. Le enseñé mi verdadero rostro y no retrocedió. Al contrario. Me besó. El mejor beso que me han dado nunca, que dio paso a la mejor noche.

Sin dejar de besarnos, Nessie comenzó a desnudarme y acariciarme. Me quedé paralizado en un principio, con miedo de que me rechazara al ver mis lorzas, pero no lo hizo. Y terminamos haciendo el amor en el salón primero y después en mi cama.

Al despertar me encuentro con Nessie a mi lado. Está preciosa. Es preciosa. Su rostro no tiene ni una sola arruga. Vuelve a ser la misma de antes, sin duda.

\- La luz del día te embellece. - digo, sin dejar de mirarla. Al fin conozco a la auténtica Nessie - Estás diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? - dice, sin entender nada. Eso es que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Vamos... - me levanto de la cama, me visto, avergonzado por que vea mis michelines y voy a buscarla.

Le tiendo la mano y la toma al instante. La llevo hacia el cuarto de baño, la tomo por los hombros y hago que se gire hacia el espejo. Grita, sorprendida. Está claro que no esperaba que aquello ocurriera.

\- Vuelvo a ser yo... - murmura, acariciando su bello rostro. Sonrie. Y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. - Vuelvo a ser yo! - repite, feliz.

\- Yo también. - digo, marchándome.

Estoy feliz por Renesmee, al fin vuelve a ser ella, pero estoy triste por mí. Si no me acepta ahora que vuelve a tener el rostro que tanto le gustaba, me muero.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - dice, cogiéndome de la mano. Me ha seguido hasta mi dormitorio.

\- Yo... Tú... Eres preciosa... - comienzo a decir, sin saber muy bien como expresarme. El Jacob inseguro que había sido toda mi vida, vuelve a la superficie.

\- ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

\- Claro que si, pero...

\- Entonces qué...

No puedo mirarla. No puedo evitar sentirme inferior.

\- ¿Crees que no eres suficiente para mí? - asiento con la cabeza, aun mirando mis pies. Me avergüenza incluso el pensar eso. - Eres perfecto, incluso más de lo que merezco.

Sonrío. No me puedo creer lo que acaba de decirme. Quiero ir hacia ella, abrazarla, pero pierdo el mundo de vista y caigo, sumido en un mar de oscuridad.

.-.-.-.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. Algo húmedo me lo impide. Levanto la mano, la llevo hasta mi rostro y noto la humedad. Alguien me ha cubierto la frente y los ojos con una toalla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - consigo decir. Alguien me sujeta por la muñeca y me aparta la mano cuando intentaba quitarme la toalla. - ¿Quien eres?

\- Soy Renesmee.

\- ¿Renesmee?

\- Nessie. - acaricia mi mano y noto como besa el dorso.

Sonrío. No lo puedo evitar. Nessie está ahí, cuidándome.

\- Te has desmayado.

\- Vaya manera de comenzar el día. - digo, sonriendo. Oigo la risa de Nessie. Como me gusta ese sonido.

\- El médico dice que solo ha sido una bajada de tensión, que descanses.

\- Vale. - suspiro y me relajo.

Nessie suelta mi mano y noto como se tumba a mi lado. Su brazo rodea mi cintura y su rostro descansa sobre mi pecho. La abrazo también. Sin duda, el día no podía haber empezado mejor.

Estamos ahí, tumbados, abrazados, hasta que oigo que una puerta se abre.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - dice la voz de mi hermana.

Noto como Nessie quiere levantarse, pero la abrazo con más fuerza. No quiero que se vaya de mi lado.

\- Vaya pillada. - murmura Nessie, haciéndome reír. - Menos mal que no llegó anoche.

Suelto una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de Nessie. Me quito la toalla que aun tengo sobre mi rostro. Mi hermana está en la puerta, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal, parejita?

\- Muy bien, gracias. - digo, sentándome en la cama. Renesmee hace lo mismo a mi lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vivo aquí, por si lo has olvidado.

\- Punto para ella. - dice Nessie, haciéndonos reír a ambos. - Soy Nessie.

\- Yo soy...

\- La pesada de mi hermana, que por cierto, ya se iba. - me levanto de la cama y la empujo hasta el pasillo.

Una vez que cierro la puerta y me doy la vuelta, noto que se me caen los pantalones. Nessie se pone a reír, pero yo me quedo helado. La noche anterior esos pantalones me iban justos. No entiendo porque se me caen ahora.

\- Creo que deberías mirarte al espejo.

Me subo los pantalones y con la ayuda de Renesmee, vamos a mi cuarto de baño. Ahora el que está alucinando soy yo. No me puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Nessie, al ver mi confusión, me coge de la mano y me lleva de nuevo a la cama. Ambos nos sentamos, aun cogidos de la mano. Miro a Nessie. Aun no entiendo lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Cuando te desmayaste y te metí en la cama, ocurrió algo extraño. Estaba yo allí, hablándote, histérica perdida, cuando noté una fuerza extraña que me tiró de la cama. Cuando me levanté y vine a ver si estabas bien, te vi dferente. Tal y como estás ahora. - Miro a Nessie, que acaricia mi rostro. - ¿Conociste a un anciano en una noche de tormenta?

Asiento con la cabeza. Nessie me cuenta todo lo que le sucedió a ella y yo le cuento lo que me sucedió a mí. Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que ella fue castigada por su egoísmo y yo fui recompensado por mi bondad hacia los demás. Sorprendidos por lo que nos ha ocurrido, nos vestimos y vamos corriendo a buscar a Bella. Nessie se muere de ganas de que la vea.

No deja de sonreír. Tiene la sonrisa más bella del mundo, aunque eso no es nada nuevo. Ya la tenía cuando la conocí, cuando me enamoré de ella.

\- ¿De que hablabas cuando te caíste de la cama? - pregunté, cuando ya estábamos llegando a su casa.

\- De nada.

Miro a Nessie y veo que se ha puesto roja

\- Nessie?

\- Te estaba diciendo cuanto te quería y que te despertaras de una vez.

Sonrío. Nessie me dijo que me quería antes de verme con este aspecto. La cojo en brazos y comienzo a dar vueltas. Nessie ríe, yo río. No puedo ser más feliz.

La puerta de la casa de nuestro lado se abre. Hemos llegado a casa de Nessie y Bella nos observa desde la puerta. Está tan sorprendida como nosotros. Sonríe, aunque segundos más tarde se desploma.

\- Siempre tan dramática.

Río al oír a Nessie y vamos a ayudar a Bella. Sin duda, le ha impactado el cambio de su hermana.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello!**

 **Debo reconocer que éste iba a ser el último capítulo, pero he pensado que mejor hacer un epílogo.**

 **¿Alguna idea? ¿Algo que querais que ocurra?**

 **Kisses!**

 **Gracias por vuestra paciencia y cariño.**

 **Por vosotras sigo escribiendo.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía. Lo que está escrito entre comillas, son conversaciones on-line.**

 **La historia está escrita en tercera persona, en algunos momentos, y en POV en la mayoría de capítulos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 15.**

Creo que me va a dar algo.

Ante mí tengo a dos de los seres más maravillosos de la tierra.

Jacob, de la mano de nuestra hija Isabella, vienen hacia mí con mi peor pesadilla en sus manos. Mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Estan todos en casa. Bella y Edward con sus gemelos de ocho años, mis cuñados con sus respectivas parejas, Jacob y mi hermosa Isabella, que tiene casi nueve años.

\- Venga mamá, sopla las velas.

\- Os dije que no quería velas. - refunfuño como si tuviera cinco años. Ver el número 40 reflejado en unas velas enormes no me gusta nada.

\- Por eso las puse.

Miro a mi hija, que sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de volver al lado de su padre. Les miro a todos, que a su vez me miran a mí, espectantes. Cierro los ojos y pienso un deseo. El mismo que pido todos los años. Que mi hija sea igual de buena que su padre y no una egoísta como yo lo fui en mi juventud. Soplo las velas y abro los ojos. Todos aplauden, todos sonríen, me abrazan y me besan. Aunque en ese momento el único abrazo y beso que deseo es el de mi chico.

\- Felicidades, cariño.

\- Os odio. - murmuro, más llevada por mi crisis de los cuarenta que por la realidad. Les amo a los dos con todo mi corazón.

\- Cosas de Isa. - dice, besando mi frente. Sabe lo mal que llevo eso de que me salgan arrugas. - No se lo tomes a mal.

\- No podría aunque quisiera. - digo, mirando a mi niña, que está jugando con sus primitos. - ¿Crees que lo estamos haciendo bien, Jacob?

Jacob me mira. No dice nada, pero sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo. Sabe que tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a Isa. Es una niña muy buena, generosa, muy buena amiga,.. pero yo también lo era de pequeña. Hasta que mi cuerpo cambió, me convertí en una joven muy guapa y se me subió a la cabeza.

\- Claro que lo estamos haciendo bien. - acaricia mis mejillas y hace que le mire a los ojos. Esos ojos que me enamoraron. - Isa es una niña estupenda.

\- Es como tu.

\- Y como tu.

Voy a protestar, pero posa dos dedos sobre mis labios. Da un breve beso en mi nariz, toma mi mano y vamos a servir la tarta.

Jacob nunca me deja hablar de mi pasado y se enfada cuando digo algo sobre mí. Y la verdad es que tiene parte de razón. Ya no soy la misma persona que sufrió la maldición de aquel anciano al que le negué mi ayuda. Cambié. Cambié gracias a que conocí a Jacob. Él me hizo darme cuenta de que lo importante en la vida es el corazón de las personas y no el físico. Por que, al fin y al cabo, la belleza puede desaparecer de un día para otro. Es muy fácil de perder. Mientras que nuestro corazón, mientras siga latiendo, podrá seguir siendo puro y bello.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola!**

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero mientras escribía, me di cuenta de que lo que faltaba no era un capítulo final en si, sino una reflexión.**

 **Como siempre, en mis fics reflejo mis pensamientos, algunas vivencias, detalles de mi vida... Y esa es mi reflexión. Por muy bello que seas en el exterior, sin en el interior estás podrido, te has quedado sin vida. De nada sirve ser bello si no valoras lo que puedes hacer por los demás.**

 **Pd: No colgaré nada más hasta que no lo tenga terminado. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar como siempre, que paso meses sin actualizar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Kisses!**


	16. CARTA

Hola a todo el mundo.

Puede que en breves vuelva a estar por aquí.

Sigo sin ordenador, pero por mi cumpleaños me regalaron una tablet y me he comprado un teclado. Así que ya he empezado a escribir cositas nuevas. Pero tardaré. Aun me estoy adaptando a este teclado tan enano.

Que sepáis que tengo instagram Livia Scofield Miller. y allí tengo un enlace a mi blog. Allí podréis conocerme tanto como Livia como Alba. Escribo relatos, mis pensamientos, vivencias…

De momento solo eso. Quería que supierais que no os he abandonado. Por aquí sigo.

Besitos! Espero veros por instagram! Me haría ilusión ver quien se esconde tras la pantalla. Si queréis, claro.


End file.
